Ranger RPG Story
by HollieC
Summary: We have put our RPG in story format... We hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Crystal at this point in the story. Smut Warning!!**

**Ok gang... Here is the first installment from Ranger RPG. Keep in mind that each character has been written by a different person. We all hope you enjoy it. Please Review!! We are all anxious to hear your thoughts!!**

* * *

Crystal gathered up her courage and walked up to the building where she knew he worked and lived. The man at the desk was kind of frightening, but she had seen scarier in her younger days. When she was in college she earned her living selling adult toys to lonely army wives. That was where she met him. She was nervous about seeing him again after all these years, but she couldn't stop herself from getting in the car and leaving Ohio. They had been talking online for a while and flirting back and forth, but it was another thing to actually be face to face with him. Oh well, she thought as she walked to the front desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The man asked.

"I'd like to see Lester Santos, please." She said with a nervous smile.

Crys waited as the guy at the desk called up to Lester

"Lester? You have a visitor. Can you meet her in the lobby?" He waited a beat for the reply before nodding and hanging up.

Lester had just finished up his shift in the Comm room when he received a call from Reception saying he had a visitor. Lester has never had visitors. There is only one person that would visit him, but she lives too far away to be visiting.

"Mr. Santos will be down momentarily. Feel free to have a seat." Crys was too nervous to sit and she told him as much.

"I'll stand, thank you though." Crys smiled and remained standing.

She didn't have to wait long. She knew as soon as he was in the room. She didn't even have to look.

Lester headed down to the first floor lobby and saw a heavenly vision is blue jeans. It was his girl, Crystal. He was shocked. She lived in Ohio, what was she doing here? He had to ask.

As Lester walked toward her he spoke, "What are you doing here, Crys?" Lester hoped that didn't sound negative, He was excited.

_"What are you doing here Crys?"_ Were the first words out of his mouth. She covered up her nervousness with a sarcastic reply.

"Jeez Les. One would think that you aren't happy to see me." She rolled my eyes and smiled what she hoped to be a flirty smile.

_Just think happy thoughts, Crystal. Flirt just like you would've years ago. This is no big thing. You guys just had a fling and since you moved to Trenton you decided to look him up. Stick with that._ Her mind was reeling and she couldn't stop staring.

_Damn! It did come out wrong_. Lester gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just surprised me thats all." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

It had been years since he had seen her. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him in return.

The hug from Lester was fabulous. It stirred a feeling in Crystal's heart that she thought was gone. She reluctantly pulled away and looked up at him.

"I decided for a change and you kept telling me that you wished I lived closer, so I moved. I kept it a surprise huh? I just finished unpacking and thought that I would invite you for dinner tonight if you weren't too busy." She held her breath waiting for his reply.

Lester was surprised to say the least. He smiled, "I'm am truly surprised."  
He looked in her eyes and saw the nervousness. He smiled. " And I'd love to have dinner with you. Just let me go upstairs and change, OK?"

Crystal smiled a genuinely happy smile at his answer. "Do you want me to wait here?" She asked.

Lester would have loved to invite her up but Ranger would have his head.

"If you don't mind." Lester took her hands in his, leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I won't be long, sweetheart."

Lester reluctantly let go of her hands and sprinted to the elevator. He stuck his head out and smiled just before the doors closed.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the elevator. He couldn't believe it, she was really here in Trenton and living here. When the elevator stopped on the fourth floor he ran through the door of his small studio apartment and got dressed in a hurry. Faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a dark blue button down shirt and sneakers.

He prayed for the elevator to hurry. He had waited so long to see Crystal again and she was here.

Crystal let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding. She sank into the nearest chair and looked at the man at the desk. He was smiling and shaking his head.

"What?" She asked.

"I have never seen Lester Santos that flustered. I bet whatever leftovers you have that he is down here in less than five minutes."

"Leftovers?" She asked surprised.

"Home cooked food? You bet." She smiled at his answer and made the bet.

When the elevator dinged at the first floor, Lester took a deep breath to relax. The doors opened and he walked out. He saw her stand up as he calmly walked towards her.

She had a look of shock on her face.

"I told you wouldn't be long." He said wrapping her in another hug.

She smiled and gave the guard behind the desk a surprised look. Lester noticed that he grinned and shrugged. He thought he would have to figure out what that was about later.

Lester pulled out of the hug and put his hand at the small of Crystal's back and motioned towards the door, "Shall we?"

Crystal was nervous about showing him her apartment, but relaxed on the ride over. _This is just dinner with Lester. He is a good friend from the past. No need to worry. You are a fabulous cook and will have him eating out of your hand._ She smiled at the thought.

She unlocked the apartment door with him right beside her. "Welcome to my new home. It is a little sparse, but its home." She smiled brightly leading him to the kitchen.

Lester grinned as he entered her apartment. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. There was lots of empty space, but then again ,he remember, she just moved in. He followed her into a nicely equipped kitchen. Stainless steel appliances, tile floors, a island with a couple of barstools in the center and a small square wood table near a window.

"Nice kitchen, Crys. I'm guessing this why you got this place?" He took a seat on one of the barstools.

She grinned. He knew her weakness for kitchens.

"Yeah. It is so much better than my last one. We'll start with a salad? I made my famous lasagna, but it still has about a half an hour left." She tucked a dishtowel in her waistband and went to the fridge without waiting for a reply. She pulled out all of her ingredients along with two Coronas. She grinned slyly as she popped the tops and handed him one.

Lester took the beer with a smile, "You had this all planned didn't you? What would you have done if I said no?" He knew he wouldn't have refused a home cooked meal, especially if it was Crystal's home cooked meal. But he was curious. He took a swig of beer and watched as she moved around the kitchen like a professional cook.

She just smiled as she finished tossing the salad and decided to tease him. "I knew that if you refused one of my home cooked meals that I could always invite the downstairs neighbor who keeps hitting on me." She laughed at his narrowed eyes. She took out the bowls and served both of them a small portion as she continued. "As far as planned...Not really. I had been thinking of looking you up for about a week now, but I didn't have the guts. I knew I wanted lasagna tonight and I thought that because it was one of your favorites that I would use tonight to invite you over."

Lester dug into his salad and had a sudden bout of jealously, but who could blame the guy. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair, her unique blue-green eyes, and Lester's personal favorite, her voluptuous body. She had killer curves and she knew how to use them to her advantage. Lester remembered their little roll in the hay from years ago. He felt his body wake up in his lower region.

"You know, this brings back memories, Crys. I'm glad I didn't decline, not like I would." He stuffed some salad in his mouth before he said something he might regret.

She gave him a knowing grin. This was how their one night years ago had started. She invited him and some others over for dinner and he was the only one able to make it. She knew that was the _memories_ he was thinking of.

He had a bit of salad dressing on his lip so she leaned across the island to wipe it off. He grabbed her hand before she realized what she was doing. She stared deeply into his eyes and knew what was coming.

Lester had grabbed her hand before she touch him. He licked the little smudge of dressing from his lip with his tongue and saw Crystal eyes grow darker as he did. He leaned across the island pulling her half way and kissed her, hard and hungry. He had waited so long to do that. He wanted to do it the minute he saw her in the lobby at RangeMan, but he had controlled himself. But now, he had no control at the moment. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. She didn't fight it. She parted her lips slightly and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He slowly guided her around the island with out breaking the kiss. She was now standing between his legs while he sat on the bar stool. His hands holding her hands to his chest. When the kiss broke they were both gasping for air. No words spoken, they stared into each other's eyes and started kissing again. Her hands, now resting on his thighs, his hands on her arms. Lester broke the kiss.

"Damn, you're beautiful." he brushed her hair from her face as she looked up at him shyly. She was a good 7 inches shorter than him and she looked damn sexy looking at him like that.

She looked up into his eyes and felt so small against him. She didn't feel overwhelmed or helpless though. Instead she felt just the opposite. She felt protected and desired.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I invited you over, but I'm not complaining. I have been wanting this since we walked away from each other eight years ago." She let her desire show in her eyes and hoped that he would move on it.

Lester saw the desire in her eyes. He pulled her to his chest and just held her. Eight years, did he have to be reminded how long ago that was? He had been with other women since then, but none of them were her. The one girl that brought out another side of him. He could never figure out what it was that drew him to her, but whatever it was , she still had it.

"Too long, baby. Too long." He pulled her back and looked at her. She smiled that shy smile through the hair that fell over her face. He stood up and brushed the hair away so he could see her eyes. He bent slightly and picked her up so they were eye to eye. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands gripped her butt. He kissed her passionately and she moaned into his mouth.

He turned , moving the salad bowls and sat her on the island. His face came eye level to her large breasts. The top she was wearing was tight and her breast put pressure on the buttons threatening them to burst.

He placed his lips on her neck and she arched her back pushing her breast into him. He bit down gently on her neck, she gasped and he felt a pop. He pulled back an noticed the top button had popped off. He took advantage of it and kissed the valley between her breast. She moaned as his tongue swept across her breast.

"GOD, You are so beautiful." he said breathlessly.

She loved hearing those words from him. She had been with a couple of guys since their night, but none of them made her feel as cherished. She caught herself comparing the other guys to him every time and couldn't help herself. No one measured up to the one night they had together.

She had heard the button pop, but could care less. She was wearing too many clothes as it was. She pulled away and slowly unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a tiny pink lacy bra. She watched his eyes follow her every move. Once the shirt was off she reached around for the clasp to the bra and he placed his hands on hers and shook his head. That dark look in his eyes sent shivers straight to her core.

"Not yet." Lester whispered to her. He pulled her hands away from her back and placed them on his chest. He whispered to her again, "Not just yet." with a smile on his face. He cupped her breast through her bra, squeezing and kneading them. Her moans and ragged breath turning him on more and more.

He ripped off the button down shirt he was wearing, then his t-shirt came over his head. He watched as she licked her lips at the sight of his bare chest. He knew she was staring at him.

"See something you like, baby?" he asked. He flexed his pecs and made them bounce a little. She made a silent giggle and bit her lip as she nodded yes. He moved back closer to her and pressed against her. her lace clad breast against his bare chest was almost too much to handle. Their mouths met in frantic kiss as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

She pulled away quickly and got a wicked grin on her face.

"Hold that thought. One second. I have always wanted to try this. Sit and close your eyes." He did as she asked and she skipped to the freezer. She quietly grabbed a couple of ice cubes and went back and stood in front of him. She put an ice cube in between two fingers and lightly circled his nipple. His eyes shot open and he gasped as the cold registered. She quickly replaced the ice cube with her tongue causing him to make a low growl of pleasure. She smiled slyly up at him while shifting to give the other nipple the same treatment.

Lester's eyes rolled back as the feeling overwhelmed him. God what she did to him. As her lips and tongue touched his now stiff nipple he let out a low growl. His head sprung forward snatched the ice from her finger and pushed her back. She looked at him with a confused expression, he ripped her bra over her head, placed the ice cube in his mouth and assaulted her nipples. She gasped at his sudden actions. While his mouth worked her nipples, his finger worked the button and zipper of her jeans. He pulled them down in one swift move taking her panties down with them.  
His hand cupped her between her legs and his long middle finger brushed over her now moist lower lips parting them slightly. He turned his face to look up at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing rough. He was amazed at how wet she was for him.

Lester stood up in front of her placed his free hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her to the floor. Once on the floor he removed her shoes and pulled her jeans and panties the rest the way down her legs and over her feet. He stood up over her and began to remove his shoes and jeans. They never broke eye contact. He watched as her breathing made her breast move and slowly lowered himself onto his knees and crawled up her body until his body was covering hers. They stared at each other for a few moments before they let their naked bodies fully touched.

Lester kissed her just below her ear and whispered, "I have dreamed of this for such a long time, Crys."

"Me too Lester. Even after everything that has happened in the past few years I couldn't get you out of my head." She put her hands on the sides of his face and drew him into a passionate kiss. The others were hungry and full of a hunger that neither of them could control. She used this kiss to express all the feelings that she couldn't explain. Everything that she wished she had told him. All of the emotion she had been keeping locked inside was put into this one kiss.

He matched her and didn't try to change the tone. A kiss like this deserved a bed, not a floor or a counter or even a couch she thought. As if he knew he broke the kiss and lifted her into his arms.

"Which way is the bedroom?" He asked, his voice husky.

"That door." She pointed and he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her body with his own.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready for this. Please. I need to feel you inside me. Love me Lester."

"God, baby, the things you do to me without even trying." He positioned himself and slowly entered her. Both of them gasped with feeling when he was fully sheathed inside of her. They stayed that way for a moment enjoying the feeling of being one again before he slowly started to move.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far... Please read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Crystal at this point in the story. **

**Ok gang... Here is the second installment from Ranger RPG. Keep in mind that each character has been written by a different person. We all hope you enjoy it. Please Review!! We are all anxious to hear your thoughts!!**

* * *

They lay wrapped in each others arms in the tangle of sheets that used to be her neatly made bed. She had a satisfied smile on her face that she couldn't quit and didn't think she wanted to try.

She took a deep breath give a satisfied sigh to match the smile when she smelled it. "Shit! The lasagna! I completely forgot about it! Shit!" She untangled herself and bolted into the kitchen.

Lester jumped from the bed to follow her.

When he got to the kitchen she was cussing up a storm. He grabbed his jeans from the kitchen floor, where they had left their clothes, and pulled them on.

"Damn, Crys. I'm sorry I ruined our dinner"

He walked up behind her where she was standing in front of the stove staring at what was supposed to be their dinner. He placed his hands on her shoulders and felt her body shake as she started laughing. She couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny. He was blaming himself for ruining the dinner.

"It isn't your fault Les. I forgot about it in my haste to get into those sexy jeans of yours. Now I that you are back in those I am going to get into your shirt." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and gave him a devilish grin as she pulled on his button up. It hit her and mid thigh and she giggled. "God I'm short." She smiled up at him when she noticed him watching her.

"This definitely isn't how I thought the evening would turn out, but I think that the middle might be able to be salvaged. What do ya say? You hungry?"

_Hungry? Hell yeah, but not for lasagna_ He smiled at her sweetly.  
"Yeah, even though it's burnt, I can't pass up your lasagna, baby."  
He leaned down and kissed her and took a seat at the, now infamous, kitchen island.

He sat at the same seat he started in and thinking about what happened made her blush a little. As she cut the lasagna and served them the salvageable parts her mind was running a mile a minute.

_Now what? Do we stay friends? Are we fuck buddies? Do we become a couple? Where do we go from here?_ Instead of asking any of those questions she went the avoidance route.

"How's the lasagna?"

He watched as she took the seat across from him where she sat when they had ate the little bit of salad earlier. He saw her blush, apparently thinking about earlier. She looked confused then asked him how the lasagna was.

"Actually, it's perfect. Just like I remember." He smiled as he took another hearty bite.

She got the feeling that the lasagna wasn't the only thing he was talking about. They sat quietly eating for a few minutes before she tried to stimulate the conversation again.

"How are the boys? I miss them all, but they probably don't even remember me much. I haven't spoken to any of them in years."

She shocked him when she asked about the guys.

"They are good, Ranger and Tank are out on a job right now. Believe me they haven't forgotten you. They ask me how you are doing when they know I've talked to you. Bobby especially." Lester took another bite of lasagna, then got a great idea.

"Bobby is working the monitors tonight, why don't we take him some dinner? I am sure he would be very excited to see you."

She was surprised by his answer. She figured that after dinner he was just going to leave.

"Are you sure? I mean...I don't want to keep you if you are busy. I kind of sprung this on you at the last minute and I don't want to be a bother to him while he is working." _Plus, Bobby will know if we show up together with slightly burnt food that something happened._

He laughed, "Bobby wouldn't mind a break, especially if it involves food and seeing you would be a major plus." Lester had cleaned his plate and sat his fork down.

"It'll be fun." He winked at her. "Come on."

That wink sent shivers to her lower region again and she decided that it was probably best to be in the presence of another person. She felt like jumping his bones again. That was something that she couldn't let herself do until she had a reign on her emotions. She couldn't afford to have her heart broken again.

"Sure. Let me get cleaned up and then I'll pack him something." She slid off the stool and went to the bedroom to find something to wear.

"Shit!" She cursed when she realized that the guard would probably noticed that she was wearing different clothes.

She put on one of her jean skirts and a black stretchy tank top. She sat on the bed for a moment to gather her thoughts before she went out to face him again. She gathered her courage and walked back outside to find Lester.

Lester finished getting dressed while she did the same. He put on his t-shirt, socks and shoes. He decided to start washing the dishes for her. It gave him time to think. _I hope I didn't ruin our friendship. I wonder if we could have a future together? How does she feel about what happened tonight?_

Lester had the plates and silverware washed when she returned to the kitchen. He turned and smiled as he dried his hands.

She stopped dead in her tracks when he smiled at her. She shook it off and smiled when she saw that the dishes were done.

"Aww. You did the dishes. You are too good to me." She laughed and started to make Bobby's plate. "When did you turn all domestic? Last I remember you would throw a plate away before washing it."

Lester walked over next to her and leaned his back against the counter watching her wrap the plate for Bobby.

"I'm just being a good guest and helping out. Is that so bad?"

"Not bad at all, hot stuff. Let's get this plate over to Bobby. The more I think about it the more excited I am about seeing him again." She gave him a killer smile and grabbed her purse and keys.

* * *

The drive over was fun, they listened to an 80's station singing alone to the few songs that played on the 10 minute drive. Lester knew that Bobby would see Crys the minute they got in the elevator to go to the fifth floor.

He had Crys pull up to the gate of the garage and handed her his pass key to get in. She parked in Tank's space, which was empty, and they got out of the car.

She looked nervous as they walked to the elevator, Lester wrapped his arm around her shoulder, while he held the plate of food in the other hand, "He will be so happy to see you, Crys. Don't be nervous."

She leaned into his shoulder, but the minute the elevator doors opened on the fifth floor she was enveloped in a bear hug from the very person she was nervous about seeing. She squealed with delight and giggled when she was placed on the floor again.

"I missed you Bubby!" She grinned up at him.

"I missed you to Angel" he said as he hugged her again. "It's been to long...how are you?" He asked as he looked her over from head to toe.

"I'm great! I just moved to Trenton so you are going to be seeing a lot more of me. I came over earlier and invited Lester over for dinner. We brought you some." She looked over at Lester who was just standing there watching them.

Lester held in a chuckle, "Figured you like some of Crys's home cooking, buddy. I hope you don't mind it well done." Crystal slapped Lester's chest.

Bobby took the plate that Lester was holding out to him.

"Thank you Angel" Bobby said placing a kiss on her forehead. He then took the cover off of the plate and looked at his well done lasagna "Not that I'm complaining Angel, but what happened...I know for a fact that this is one of your signature dishes."

She got a little embarrassed and looked to the floor. "Well. I got a little distracted." She looked to Lester who was wearing a cocky grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Bobby, trying to hide the embarrassment.

_Shit!_ was the first thought that ran through Bobby's head. Crystal looking embarrassed and Lester's shit eating grin told him everything he needed to know.

"That's ok Angel" he said to her in a soft voice. He then in turn looked at Lester over Crystal's head with an expression on his face that said _we'll talk later_.

Lester returned the look to Bobby. He knew what Bobby was thinking. Bobby wanted to shove his foot up Lester's ass. Lester decided that he better get Crys out of here before Bobby started beating him in front of her.

"Crys, why don't you head home and call me tomorrow. I think your 'Bubby' wants to kill me." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be fine, I can take him." he whispered to her.

"No. No way! I am so not going home and letting you two fight. If you two have something to talk about that involves me then I am staying." She crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Crystal we're not gonna fight", _at least not yet, _Bobby mumbled in a barely audible tone. As he directed his comment to Crystal he looked a Lester and made sure that it was clear that they would talk at a later date when they were alone.

Lester felt disappointed, he wanted a reason to give Bobby a good beating. He stepped back on the elevator, "I'm going to take a shower and probably go to bed. You two go ahead and spend some time together. I think I've worn out my welcome."

Lester hit the button for the fourth floor and the doors closed. He leaned back and thought about what had happened that night. So much for Bobby's little surprise being fun. He wanted to tell Crystal how much she meant to him, but only succeeded in pissing her off. He figured they both needed time to cool down from the intense emotions of the evening. A cold shower was what he needed.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far... Please read and review, Lester and Crys are anxious for your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Crystal at this point in the story. **

**Ok gang... Here is the third installment from Ranger RPG. Keep in mind that each character has been written by a different person. We all hope you enjoy it. Please Review!! We are all anxious to hear your thoughts!!**

* * *

Crystal closed her eyes as the elevator doors closed and felt a dull pain in her chest. She turned to look at Bobby. "I think I pissed him off Bubby." She stated softly. 

"Come here Angel" Bobby said opening his arms wide an engulfing her in a hug. When they separated he put his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the control room. "Think you and I have some catching up to do" he told her gently as he led her through the door and pulled up a chair for her next to his station.

She looked in awe at all the equipment. "This sure is a far cry from what you were doing eight years ago. You Ranger boys sure have come up in the world." She turned to look at him and noticed a not so happy look on his face.

"What's wrong Bubby?"

"The truth, I'm shocked to see you here." Bobby said rubbing a hand over his face, "I've been worried about you since you left all those years ago. You left without so much as a good-bye and over the years not knowing if you were ok was hard. I just thought that even though you were hurting then, that we were friends." He looked her in the eyes to see her reaction with those words and she did flinch slightly. "I love you like a sister Crystal...and I guess what I really want to know is where did you go, I tried looking for you."

She looked properly shamed by his statement. "I just left. I don't know. I went everywhere. I would stay in a town for a little while and then I would move on because I wasn't happy enough there. It was like some grand sad adventure," she said softly. "I needed to get away. Everywhere reminded me of him. All of you. You were going to Trenton and starting a new life and I guess I just felt like I needed to do the same. I'm sorry Bubby. I just wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked down at her hands and tried to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

_Shit,_ Bobby thought when he saw the tears. He could handle being in gunfire or dealing with someone's injuries but a crying woman was not his thing.

"Angel, don't cry", Bobby said as he wiped away a stray tear "I'm sorry for..." was all he could say before his phone rang.

"Yo!...Shit...Yeah, I just have to get Cal and Hector...No Hector can take over for me in control, Cal and I will be there in 5, 10 at most." He said before hanging up.

"Sorry Angel but I'm gonna have to leave, things have gotten FUBAR'd on one of the jobs and they need back-up ASAP." He told her as he sent 911 pages out to Cal and Hector's phones and pagers. "Can we talk soon though, I wanna hear about the rest of your journey."

"Sure no problem." She said sniffling. She managed to get the tears to stop. She wrote her address down on a sheet of paper and handed it to him. "This is my address. I'll probably be home all night and most of tomorrow. I have some remodeling to do. Stop by whenever you want."

Bobby took the piece of paper from her and looked it over before sticking it into the pocket of his black cargo pants. No sooner had that been done did Cal and Hector walk into the room.

"Hector, I need you to take over the control room. Cal and I are going out, team 6 job just went FUBAR"

Hector just nodded as he took his seat while Cal went to call the elevator. Bobby and Crystal followed him and they all road down in silence.

Once they reached the garage Cal headed for one of the Bronco's and Bobby walked Crystal to her car. "Look this shouldn't take too long so, how about if tomorrow morning I come over with breakfast and we'll talk then." He then placed a kiss in her hair. "Angel, your my sister and I love you, but I gotta run." Then he turned and started heading to the idling Bronco.

* * *

Lester laid in bed, after taking a long, cold shower, thinking about the events of the evening. He was thrilled Crystal was in town, he was shocked things went as far as they did in her apartment, and he was pissed at Bobby's reaction to the whole thing. He know Bobby thought Crys would get hurt again. What Bobby didn't know was that Lester loved Crystal with every fiber of his being. Sure in the past Lester was the fuck'em and leave'em type. He was known as a player since he joined the Army. The guys would laugh at the number of letters he would receive from girls all over the world, and he had played everyone. But, Crystal, she was different from the other girls he had fooled around with. Crystal was confident of herself. She could stand her ground and she was one of the sweetest girls he had ever met. The other girls would parade around when Lester took them out, showing him off to their friends. Crystal treated Lester like any other guy, never alluding to the fact he was muscular and good looking. Girls stared at him every where he went, he knew he was a good looking guy, but Crys saw beyond the tanned skin, muscles and handsome face. She saw the gentleman, the jokster, and most of all his heart. Lester regretted the day he walked away from her. He couldn't tell her, well he could but, he didn't have the strength to get rejected by the only girl he ever truly loved. 

Lester's cell phone rang and he looked at the ID read out, it was Crystal. He needed more time to think and clear his head before he talked to her. He let it ring. A few moments later it alerted him that he had a voice message. He wasn't in the mood to listen. He would check it in the morning.

He laid back on the bed and pulled out a photo book from his bedside table. The image of a shaved head 21 year old boy standing behind a blond 19 year old girl stared back at him. His arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, kissing her cheek. She was smiling and happy, her hands holding his at her waist.

"What happened to us Crys, What happened?" he asked the photo.

He wish he knew what he did to fuck up what they had back then. He was regretting what had taken place in her apartment only a few minutes after they got there. He just finds it hard to control himself around her. Maybe they just need to sit down and talk like the adults they are and not some sex crazed teenagers. He placed the photo book back in the drawer of the table and rolled back onto his back staring at the ceiling.

He decided that tomorrow they would talk this out, maybe he could tell her the truth. He is in love with her.

* * *

After Crystal left RangeMan she stopped by the 24 hour convenience store and bought three pints of Ben and Jerry's and two Gatorade. She had a bottle of tequila at the house and was planning on making herself a pitcher of frozen margaritas. 

She let herself into the empty apartment and turned on the CD Player. Tupac was in and she smiled to herself. She opened the pint of Half Baked and put a spoon in it as she mixed up the margaritas. She was too worked up to just relax, so she brought out the can of paint she was using for her living room.

She stirred it up as she sucked down her margarita. What an interesting night. I got fucked by the one guy that could make me cry and I found out that Bobby was upset I didn't tell him I was leaving.

She drank some more and ate the pint of ice cream while painting her living room. The more and more she drank the more she wanted to give Lester a piece of her mind. After her third pitcher of margaritas she was drunk enough to give into temptation. She picked up her phone and dialed.

_"The wireless number you are calling...Area code 609 555-7399 is not available. At the tone please record your voice message. When you are finished recording you press pound or press one for more options. To leave a call back number press five. BEEEEEEP_ "

"Lester, this is Crystal. I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier, but I didn't want either of you to get hurt just because of me. Bobby got called away and when he comes over for breakfast I'm gonna tell him just want I'mmonna tell you. I am a big girl. I wanted something and I got it. There is no need to get all bent out of shape about this. We had a fun night, let's leave it at that. No one gets hurt. Okay?" She took the phone from her ear and pressed buttons trying to find the end button. "Especially not me. I can't go through that again." She said to the empty room. She couldn't stand to go to the bedroom, and she didn't have a couch, so she grabbed her blankets and passed out on the living room floor.

Crystal woke the next morning with an upset stomach. While most people had a headache and liked to stay in bed she preferred to get up early and get active. She went to the fridge and got out her bottle of Gatorade AM. It was the perfect thing to cure her belly.

She looked at the living room and was surprised at how good it looked. There wasn't any paint on the floor and all of the walls had an even coat. Damn I'm good. She thought to herself. Her phone was laying open on the floor next to her blankets and she went to pick it up. She didn't remember making any calls last night. She looked through the call history and groaned when she saw that the last call was to Lester. _Damn. I hope I didn't embarrass myself. Oh well, even if I did there is nothing I can do about it now. This place is a mess_. With that thought she decided to get some work done while waiting for Bobby to get there for breakfast.

Bobby opened the passenger door of the Bronco and lifted out a box containing food and an x-large thermos of coffee. Once everything was secured in his hands and the doors locked, he went inside and knocked on Crystal's apartment door.

"Breakfast for a beautiful lady" he also said with a grin when he heard the door open.

"Hey Bubby! Tell me that is Belgian waffles and I will love you for life!" She said as she let him in the apartment.

Bobby walked through the door and followed her to the kitchen and set the things on the counter, "I guess that makes me a very lucky man then." He then removed the lid on the box to reveal hot Belgian waffles and a bowl filled with large red strawberries. "And to top it all of I managed to get a thermos of your favorite coffee as well". Bobby then did a small bow and gestured for Crystal to help herself.

Crystal grabbed plates for the two of them and loaded one down for herself. "What do you think of the living room? I painted it last night. Pretty damn good job if you ask me." She grinned with pride and dug into her waffles.

Bobby loaded his plate as well and then looked into the living room "I like it, blue suits you" He then paused for minute to eat a bite of his food before continuing "is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"Depends on what you mean by help. If you have some time I need to have someone help me load furniture and arrange it with me. The only furniture I have in this place is barstools and a bed." She giggled until she saw the pile of blankets sitting in the middle of the floor. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Sure Angel baring any emergencies you've got me for the rest of the day. So helping with the furniture shouldn't be a problem." Bobby paused for a moment collecting his thoughts before he walked over to the sink to do his dishes. "Angel I'm curious though, if you have a bed why'd you camp out in your living room." he asked pointing to her blankets.

_Great! He noticed. He is like a dad though...he notices everything. _"Well. I was drinking margaritas and thinking and...God! I could not sleep in that room last night. I think I need a new bed. The memories were too much." She looked at Bobby with a resigned look. "Now look at us. We are right back to where we started. I thought that we could be friends, but he wasn't even here ten minutes before we were getting naked." She sighed and waited for him to blow up.

Bobby took a deep breath and counted to thirty in his head. He knew that if he blew up at her it would just make things worse. "It'll be ok ,Angel. I'll help you figure this out." He then decided that the best approach was the direct one. "Angel, do you still love him? And be honest what do you want?"

"Oh God! I never stopped loving him. That was why it was so easy for me to slip back into bed with him. He makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world, but then the morning afters suck." She blurted before looking at him sadly.

"I want him to love me Bubby. That is what I really want, but I don't think it is possible. What do I do?" Tears welled in her eyes.

Without even thinking about it Bobby pulled her into his arms and gently wiped away her tears "Don't cry Angel, we'll figure this out. Just promise me you wont run away this time."

"I won't run. Even if things work out terribly from here. I like this apartment and I am sick of being alone. You are the only family I have Bubby. I want to stick around this time." She smiled a strong smile and then grimaced.

"I think I called him last night. I don't know what I might have said, but his number is the last one I called."

Bobby her hand and led into the living room to her pile of blankets and took a seat, pulling her down next to him. "Alright first off no panicking, it wont solve anything. As to your phone call I'd say for now we put it to the side and see what happens and if he says any thing."

Bobby looked Crystal in the eyes figuring she may not like his next comment, "Angel I think you should lay your cards on the table and tell him how you feel."

Her eyes got wide. "I can't! No. That would ruin everything. We don't always get what we want. I may want him, but I don't think that we could ever possibly be together. I should just try to forget about him and move on. That is why I came to Trenton. I wanted to get him out of my system and be able to move on." She smiled a sad smile. "I don't want to hurt anymore Bubby and so far that is all I have gotten from him."

"I don't want to see you hurting anymore Angel." Bobby told her honestly. "How about if I talk with Les and get a feel for what he's thinking and we'll take it from there?"

"You'd do that without hitting him and making him feel like shit?" She asked skeptically.

"I'll do my best not to, but I wont make any promises, if he starts jerking me around all bets are off." Bobby told hoping that she'd understand that he wanted to protect her.

She smiled at him. "I know you Bubby. I also know that is the best I am going to get from you. I do have another problem I need help with." She smiled wide and bat her eyelashes at him.

"Ok Angel lay it on me, what do you need me to do, just remember be gentle" He said grinning.

"I need to find some customers, or a new job. I am back to selling adult toys and I don't know anyone here. There aren't any bases here for me to hook the lonely army wives. I don't know what to do. I have rent to pay." She looked at him seriously. She had thought about opening her own catering company, but she didn't have enough capital or potential customers.

Bobby blushed slightly "Ugh Angel I'm not sure if I can help you find customers. So on to the second half of the question what kind of job are you looking for, I may be able to help you with that"

"Well, I have a decent body, so I could always strip." She grinned devilishly at his narrowed eyes. "However, that is a last resort. I'd like to start my own catering company, but the bank won't let me have a loan unless I have a co-signer."

Bobby sighed in relief, "Stripping is out of the question, not even as a last resort EVER." He then turned so that he could get a better look at her, "How would you feel about having a silent partner. I could give you the money for the start up costs of your business and help you get started."

She was shocked to say the least. "Wh...but..." She saw the look in his eyes and relented. "This is a big step for me. I have always talked about this, but never thought it would happen. Since you are a partner how about calling the company Angelic?" She saw him grin and gave him a big bear hug. "I love you Bobby! You won't regret this! I swear!"

"I know I wont regret this, I have faith in you and I know you can do anything you set your mind to. Just tell me what you need and I'll see that you get it." Bobby then grinned like an idiot with a thought that came to mind, "This means I can get more of your home cooked meals, right?" he asked his voice filled with hope.

"I'll make you dinner every night until you have a woman of your own to cook for you." She grinned. "I have a few errands to run. How about coming over for dinner tonight and we can discuss the details then?" She waited a beat. "You can even name the meal."

"You Angel got yourself a deal." Bobby said as he got up and headed to the door.

Once there he hugged Crystal and placed a kiss in her hair, "I'll be over at eight and I think I want some Seafood Alfredo." Bobby told her with a grin and then headed down the hall.

Crystal thought about what she had in the fridge and decided that she needed to go grocery shopping. She looked down at what she was wearing and sighed. She was still in her clothes from last night.

She took a quick shower and went into the bedroom to find something to wear. Almost all of her clothes were dirty. _I need to do the laundry very soon_. She thought to herself. She had one pair of clean jeans and a dark blue stretchy tank. The jeans were stone washed and had holes cut all over them. Her teenager jeans.

The weather was supposed to be cooler today and a tank wasn't going to get it. She eyed the button up still sitting on her bed. With a sigh she picked it up and put it on. She tied it in the front so that it wouldn't go to her thighs.

"I'm not putting this on because it smells like him. I am wearing it because it is mostly clean and it is supposed to be chilly. That is all." She tried to convince herself, but it wasn't working. She breathed in his scent and then shook off the feeling it gave her. She took the keys and left to go shopping.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Crystal at this point in the story. **

**Ok gang... Here is the 4th installment from Ranger RPG. Keep in mind that each character has been written by a different person. We all hope you enjoy it. Please Review!! We are all anxious to hear your thoughts!!**

* * *

Crystal spent the morning shopping and getting everything together to discuss with Bobby. She figured that she was going to need around 80,000 to get everything up and running. She didn't know if Bobby had that kind of money and was going to suggest just co signing for the loan.

She unloaded her groceries and did the prep work for Bobby's dinner. It wasn't quite time for lunch, so she turned on the CD player to listen to some soothing music while she cleaned the house up some. She was bustling around listening to one of the few country songs she knew well. It was all about sleeping with the one guy that you can't quit.

She was singing along without a care.

_Ain't it just like one of us to pick up the phone and call after a couple of drinks,  
And say: "How you been? I been wonderin' that maybe you've been thinkin' 'bout me."  
And somewhere in the conversation, an old familiar invitation always arrives,  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight. _

Everyone's known someone that they just can't help but want;  
And even though we just can't make it work out, well the want-to lingers on.  
So once again we wind up in each other's arms, pretending that it's right,  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight.

I know it's wrong, but it ain't easy moving on.  
So why can't two friends remember the good times once again?

Tomorrow when I wake up, I'll be feeling a little guilty, an' a little sad,  
Thinkin' how it used to be before everything went bad.  
An' I guess that's what it is, in lonely late night calls like this, that we try to find;  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight.

I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight.

((Lyrics in italics are LeeAnn Womack's 'I May Hate Myself in the Morning'))

* * *

Lester stopped at the little sub shop 2 blocks from Crystal's apartment. He remembered what her favorite foods were. So he got her a cheese steak with extra swiss and mayo and banana peppers. He hoped she recognized that he remembered little things like her favorite foods. It has been 8 years and he still remembers little things like extra swiss.

He pulled up in front of her building and headed up the stairs to her door. He started to knock, but he listened, she had music on and she was singing. He chuckled to himself and proceeded to pick her lock rather than knock.

He slowly opened the door and saw her dancing around, singing. He listened for a moment as she sung the chorus line, " I may hate myself in the mornin but I'm gonna love you tonight". he started to think about it but she noticed him and stopped singing.

She turned and noticed Lester standing in her entranceway with a bag of food. She immediately stopped singing and cleared her throat. "Um...hi Les. I didn't know that you were coming over. I would have made some drinks." She looked at the floor embarrassed.

Lester smiled at her embarrassment "No drinks, we need to be sober for what I need to say, but I say we eat first. Hungry?" He held up the bag.

She got a little scared. This was where the _we should stay friends talk_ came in.

"Come in. I have a table bought and Bubby is coming over later to help me pick it up and move it in. But for now we are going to have to eat at the bar." She said strained. She remembered eating at the bar the night before and hoped that she could keep herself in check tonight.

Lester walked over and sat down the bag and pulled out the wrapped sandwiches. Crystal walked over and took a seat. "This one is yours, I hope it is to your liking." he placed her sub in front of her.

He took his and sat in down on the infamous barstool from the previous night. He didn't want to think about it, not right now. He unwrapped his sub as Crys unwrapped hers.

She sat across from him and opened her sub. "You remembered extra swiss? How in the world did you remember that?" She smiled and took a large bite. "MMM. I haven't had a sub like this in months. I had to watch my weight for this job I had. God I missed this." She moaned again.

Lester smiled at her surprise of his memory. "I remembered everything about you and everything you like. You left quite an impression on me back in the day." He took a bite of his sub, but watched her intently. "Is that _my_ shirt you are wearing?" he asked surprised himself.

She blushed and looked down at her shirt. "Um. Yeah. I...I didn't have any clean laundry and it was a little chilly today. Do you mind?" She asked biting her bottom lip worriedly. She had completely for got she had it on.

Lester leaned over and tipped her chin up to look in her eyes, "You look good in my clothes. I think it is sexy." After saying that, his courage snapped on. He felt it was the right moment, but Crystal looked worried still.

"Um. I mean...Thank you. I guess. Um... do you want it back now? I did some laundry. I can...I mean. Dammit. This isn't working. I can't just sit here and eat like nothing is wrong. I need to know. Last night I did something that I might be regretting and I need to know if I should be." She took a breath and asked. "Did I leave you a horribly embarrassing drunken voice mail last night?" He looked surprised and slightly relieved at her question.

Lester felt his courage slipping while she spoke. Her words weren't what he expected. He remembered her calling, but he never listened to the message. "I never checked my messages." He pulled out his cell phone. He looked at it. "Should I listen to it? Or you just want me to delete it? It's up to you." He held the phone toward her. He hoped his actions showed how he felt about her actions.

She felt tears gather in her eyes. "You would just delete it. No questions asked before you even know what I said?" At his serious nod she felt her control slip. "I think that we should delete it and I will tell you what I think it should have said."

Lester flipped open his phone, called the voice mail and put it on speaker so she could hear the automated prompts. The option to delete came up and Lester pushed the number. "Message deleted" the voice said. He stuck his phone in his pocket. He smiled a sad smile at Crystal and sat back down. She had something she wanted to say, since his boat of courage sank like the Titanic, he decided to listen to what she had on her mind. "What should the message had said?"

The minute she looked into Lester's eyes all of her fears went out the window. "It should have said that I love you Lester Santos. I have loved you for eight years and I hope that you love me back."

Lester's courage suddenly came back, raging like a fire inside him. He stood and quickly rounded the bar and enveloped her in his strong arms and kissed her hard. The kiss was broken when they were both needing to breathe.

Lester looked down into Crystal's tear filled eyes, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear because I love you, too." He captured her lips with hers again and once again kissed until they were short of breath.

Crystal leaned back to look up at him. The love that she had always doubted shined down on her and she started to cry.

"Why the tears" Lester said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, stroking her cheeks. "I love you, Crys. I love you more than anything and I want you to know you are the only girl I have ever loved." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I have loved you for so long Lester! I tried to run away from it, but my heart always came back to wanting you. I never believed that first love could be true love." She tried to stop the tears but they just kept flowing. "Just like I never imagined that you would actually love me back. All those years ago I thought that I was just another notch. Up until this very moment. I am just so happy." She smiled a watery smile and wiped at her eyes. "Sorry, crying is never pretty. I probably look like a raccoon." She joked.

Lester smiled at her and tried not to laugh. She did look like a raccoon, but she was his raccoon. "I love you no matter what you look like, I fell in love with your heart, not your face, not your body," He paused and looked down at her body, "It's a bonus, but not the main reason I love you."

"Why do you love me? I don't know why you would. We were just friends for the longest time. I'll admit that I was attracted to you, but I didn't know that I loved you until much later. After our night." She blushed and looked away.

Lester placed his hand to her cheek and turned her back to face him. "It wasn't until those last few days we were together that I realized it. When we went our separate ways, I fell apart. I had tried to move on, date other girls, well not actually date, but I was with other girls. None of them ever made me feel like you made feel or the feelings I felt when I was near you. Didn't you ever notice how I always touched you, teased you, would kiss your cheek or forehead for no reason at all?"

"I never really noticed it...I mean everyone kissed my forehead. Even Bubby. You teased everyone...You were the playboy of the group. I just didn't want to give myself hope I guess." She went from looking remorseful to looking really happy. Love shined from her eyes and had a sparkle in them that had been missing for a while. "How about we finish this calorie filled lunch and camp out on the living room floor and watch a movie?" She looked to where the blankets where neatly folded in the corner.

Lester felt a burn in his chest that she didn't pick up on the signs, but it wasn't going to change the way he felt about her. He smiled and nodded, "That sounds perfect, what movies do you have?" He reached down and held her hands in his and pulled them up to his chest.

"I mostly have chick flicks, but they are in the box in the spare bedroom that says "MOVIES". You wanna look while I get a little more comfortable? These pants are definitely made for teenagers." She said referring to the torn up jeans.

Lester gave her a evil grin, "You do that. I'll go see if there is a movie in that box I can live with watching." He gave her a soft kiss before turning and heading in different directions. He felt like a new man. The girl he loves, loves him back. He would have never thought that at all. He had no idea how she had felt about him.

Lester was rummaging through the box Crystal said her movies were in and she was right, chick flicks. Sleepless in Seattle, Dirty Dancing, While you were sleeping, The Wedding Planner. Lester picked up the one movie he knew he loved, even as a kid, The Princess Bride, a mixture of romance, action and humor. PERFECT.

Crystal went into her bedroom to change. She decided to lose the tank top and the uncomfortable under wire bra. Instead she put on a nice comfy sports bra and slipped his button up back on. In place of the jeans she wore a pair of comfy men's boxers. She sighed when the jeans were unsnapped. Much better. She thought to herself. When she was finished she went into the living room to put a bed together on the floor. She was on her hands and knees straightening the blanket when she heard Lester come back in the room.

Lester walk back out to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. Crystal was wearing his shirt, a pair of men's boxers and was on her hands and knees on the floor. He was suddenly feeling playful. He placed the movie on the floor, then he got down on his hands and knees and crawled silently toward her. When got to her, he jumped her and she screamed as they rolled over onto the blankets and pillows she had laid out on the floor.

She was giggling and out of breath when they finally stopped rolling around. "Give me a heart attack Les." She rolled her eyes and then looked into his eyes deeply. He must be feeling playful. She thought to herself. She let her eyes go dark and dreamy and wet her lips seductively. She saw his eyes darken in response when she gave an evil smile. "What movie did you pick?"

Lester watched her tongue as it swept her lips, he saw her lips move but didn't hear any words. He felt a rush of passion low in his gut and just captured her luscious lips with his. His tongue brushed her lips begging for entrance. No begging needed apparently, her lips parted immediately. They lay there for what felt like hours kissing when it was actually only seconds. When she bit his lower lip, they broke the kiss.

"You are distracting me. I asked you what movie you picked." She replied still slightly breathless.

Lester stood up, "Oh yeah." He walked over to where he laid the movie on the floor and picked it up then walked back over and laid back down next to Crys. "The Princess Bride, its funny, romantic and some action. I loved this movie when I was a kid."

"That is my favorite! I remember watching it at the home with the other kids. It made me happy. This was the very first movie that I ever bought. One of my first purchases." She smiled sadly at the memories. "I haven't seen it in ages. Great choice." She got up to put the movie in and laid down snuggled next to Lester before starting it. They were laying on their sides with her head pillowed on one of his arms and with his other arm wrapped around her waist. She snuggled in deeper and sighed with contentment.

They laid there watching the movie in silence, about half way through Lester noticed Crystal falling asleep. He placed a kiss behind her ear. He watched as she feel completely asleep. She was so beautiful. Then pretty soon, he was asleep as well.

* * *

**Please read and review.. I am a review whore, even if it is just a 'update soon' just let me know that you are reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Crystal at this point in the story, although Burgundy is mentioned.**

**Ok gang... Here is the fifth installment from Ranger RPG. Keep in mind that each character has been written by a different person. We all hope you enjoy it. Please Review!! We are all anxious to hear your thoughts!! Give us a thumbs up or thumbs down, we want to know who is reading!!**

* * *

It was early evening when Bobby arrived at Crystal's apartment. He had decided to go over a little early so that he could help her move her furniture in. When he arrived he knocked on her door, but got no reply. He listened at the door and realized that the TV was on so he tried the door nob and the door opened letting him into the apartment. When he walked into the living room, he found both Lester and Crystal sleeping on the floor. When he walked further into the room, Lester became alert and turned his head to look and see who had entered the room. "Hey man", Bobby whispered so he wouldn't wake Crystal. 

"Hey" Lester whispered back as he tried to stand up with out disturbing his sleeping beauty. "What's up with you?"

"I'm here because I promised Crystal that I would help her move in her furniture in exchange for her making me dinner. Plus we have a couple of things we needed to discuss." Bobby hoped Lester wouldn't ask him to elaborate on what he and Crystal had to discuss, because he wasn't sure if she had even told him of her plans.

Lester nodded to Bobby, "Give us a minute, I'll wake her up." Lester turned and kneeled next to Crystal. He stroked her cheek gently, "Baby, wake up."

Crystal opened her eyes slowly to find Lester watching her. She smiled and pulled him down and started to kiss him. "Lester, I want you now." She moaned when they broke the kiss.

Bobby chuckled, "Does this mean I should come back later, Angel?" He now had a grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

Crystal practically threw Lester off of her and cursed. "Shit!" She jumped up and looked at Bobby blushing. "No, Bubby, that's fine. I um... I fell asleep, but I'll start dinner now. Ok?" She almost ran to the safety of the kitchen.

Lester rolled over on his back as Crystal jumped up and ran off to the kitchen, _what the fuck just happened?, _he thought. He took a deep sigh. Bobby offered him a hand up, with a smile playing on his lips.

Once Lester was on his feet, Bobby lowered his hand. "How about I ask where all the furniture is, then we can go get it and bring it in."

Lester stood up and saw Crystal moving around the kitchen like crazy. He turned to Bobby, "Sounds like a plan". Lester and Bobby moved toward the kitchen, "Crys, baby, can you stop for a minute. We need to ask you something" Lester asked. She was cussing under her breath.

_Damn men getting me all bothered and interrupting. Shouldn't have fallen asleep. Kissing Lester in __front of Bobby_. She mumbled about half of her thoughts under her breath with a barrage of curses.

"What do you guys need? I should have had this much done at least twenty minutes ago." She asked when Lester stopped her.

"Well, we were wondering where your furniture is Angel?" Bobby said. "Lester and I will go get it and then move it in, which would give you a chance to make that dinner you promised me." Bobby said while he walked up to Crystal and tussling her hair.

She groaned and stepped away. "Ahh!! My hair is already a mess." She giggled in spite of the protests.

"The furniture is at Vincini Brothers. Tell them that Crystie Babe sent you to get her stuff. They should hook you up. I have a pretty brown and tan sectional and they threw in all the tables. I also bought a dining room table and chairs that I got a massive discount on. If you guys go do that, I can get cleaned up, changed and probably have dinner done when you get back." She said all of this in a hurried breath as she continued to bustle around the kitchen.

Lester looked at Crystal wide eyed as she spoke, then turned to Bobby and shook his head. "I'm so not going to ask what the Crystie Babe thing is about." He leaned over and kissed her neck, "See you in a little while, baby."

"See you in a bit Angel" Bobby said before turning around.

Together Bobby and Lester left Crystal's apartment and headed for his F-350 Super Duty. It was black and had a yellow lightning bolt on the hood. With in minutes they were on there way.

* * *

After both of the guys left Crystal gave a frustrated sigh. She put the noodles in the pot and threw the ingredients for the sauce together on simmer. She set the timer on her steamer for 10 minutes while she took a quick shower. She threw on a cute red spaghetti strapped dress and hurried in to finish dinner.  
She tossed all of the ingredients together and let it simmer while she did her hair and make-up. She wanted to wow Lester tonight. She made her face look natural, but with an emphasis on her eyes and lips. She tipped her head and made her hair do the wild sex kitten thing before pulling it up into a cute sexy up do. The type of style that made men want to run their fingers through it because they knew that with one tug it would all come tumbling down. She smiled at the result in the mirror and went to set the places.

* * *

"So what did I walk in on tonight?" Bobby asked hoping that things were working for his two friends. 

Lester grinned, "Actually, just what you saw. We feel asleep watching a movie." Lester looked at Bobby and knew he wanted to know what lead to watching the movie. Lester didn't really want to get into it. Lester took a deep breath and practically yelled, "She told me she loved me, I told her I loved her. We decided to watch a movie and we feel asleep, happy?"

"I'm glad that you two have this second chance, you both deserve it." after he said this Bobby slipped into his zone, until they reached the Vincini Brothers store. Once the truck was parked the two men got out of the truck and went inside.

The store front sign read, "Vincini Bros. Furniture Est. 1969". The minute Lester and Bobby walked in the store they were approached by a well built man in his mid 30's, slicked back black hair, dressed in a fine Italian suit. "Welcome to Vincini's. I'm De Vito Vincini, you can call me Vito. How can I help you gentlemen?"

Lester kept a straight face when he replied, "We came to pick-up a furniture order for Crystal Duncan."

Vito looked at Lester confused.

It took a second for Bobby to realize that Vito had no clue as to who Lester was talking about.

"Vito, I believe she said her furniture was being held under Crystie Babe. Are you holding anything for someone by that name?" Bobby asked hoping that he had gotten the name she had told them right.

"Ahh, of course her furniture has already been seat aside for her" Vito replied motioning for the two men to follow him to the loading area at the rear of the building behind the show room.

When they arrived in the back room, they met the other brother, Santino, or Tino as he asked them to call him. He was in his mid 20's and looked like his older brother except he wore faded jeans and a work shirt that said "Vincini Bros." on the back. Bobby went out and brought the truck around to the back of the building to the loading dock.

"You friends with Crystie Babe?" Tino asked.

"You could say that." Lester replied.

"She is definitely a hot little number." Tino said elbowing Lester ribs.

Lester turned and glared at Tino. He restrained himself from hitting Tino and agreed with him. "That she is."

Bobby pulled up with the truck and got out to help load everything and with Tino's help they quickly loaded up Crystal's furniture into the back of Bobby's truck.

The men decided to take a quick break before heading back to Crystal's and sat down on the ramp of the loading dock, each with a bottle of water to quench their thirst. Bobby was sitting between Lester and Tino, he turned his head to the left and asked Tino "So how come you and your brother call Crystal Crystie Babe?"

Tino grinned, "We met her through my wife and Vito's girlfriend, she sold them some very interesting things. Then two weeks ago she helped me propose to my wife. She came up with this beautiful way for me to do it. She said that if she ever found the right guy she wished he'd propose to her in this fashion. I believe it was her dream setting." Bobby quickly glanced at Lester to see how he reacted to Tino's statement. Tino then continued on with his story "Crystie is just a shortened version of Crystal and Babe is fairly self explanatory, the woman is gorgeous. So the name Crystie Babe was born. So gentleman, how did you meet our girl?" Tino asked them.

Lester was intrigued by the proposal comment, _I'll have to find out about that later_, he thought. He knew she was waiting for them to return. "That's a story for another day, fellas." Lester stood up, "Well, thanks for the all the help, but the girl herself is waiting at home with dinner for us." Lester tapped Bobby's shoulder.

"Be sure to tell Crystie Babe, we send our love." Vito said shaking Lester's hand, "And if she needs anything else, furniture wise, we are the guys for the job."

"You got it." Lester headed for the passenger side of the truck.

When they were almost at Crystal's apartment Bobby's cell phone rang, "Hello"

"Hey man." he turned to Lester and mouthed the Ranger, so his friend new who was calling. "No, we're helping Crystal move into her place...That would be appreciated, see you in ten." Bobby then hung up the phone. As he pulled into Crystal's lot, he explained to Lester that Ranger was coming over to help them move the furniture in.

Ranger pulled into Crystal's lot and saw Bobby's truck. Ranger got out of his Porsche and made his way over to Lester and Bobby. "You get everything she needed?"

Lester nodded to Ranger, "Yep, she had everything ordered and it was waiting when we got there. Just had to pick it up and bring it here. Now we got to get it all up to the second floor." Lester let out a heavy sigh. That was going to be the challenge, getting it up the stairs.

"Well, I say we move the smaller and light pieces first. I figure after we hump the dinning room table and sectional up those stairs we're gonna need something comfortable to collapse on." Bobby said dreading the process ahead of them. "Also you want to tell your girl Ranger is here, so she wont freak when he walks in. I think we've seen enough hyperactivity from her today."

Lester thought about it, Ranger was probably going to be the one to freak when he sees Crystal and him together. He saw the look on Ranger's face at the 'your girl' comment. "Yeah, better do that." Lester grabbed one of the end tables and headed upstairs. He tried the door but it was locked. He knocked and called out through the door "Crys, baby. We are back."

She heard him yell through the door. She scrambled to the door and threw it open. She leapt into his arms and gave him a passionate welcome back kiss. "Dinner's almost ready. I am just getting the dressing for the salad mixed." She said with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Its been a long time since Ranger seen her. He cocked his eyebrow at Lester as he noticed how close they were to each other. _Definitely something going on there and knowing Lester, _Ranger hoped_, he's not going to be playing with her heart_. Ranger would have to kick his ass if he were.

Lester was taken by surprise with the welcome back, and she looked amazing! He had dropped the table to grab her when she jumped at him. He broke the kiss first, "If thats the welcome back I get from being gone only an hour, what do I get when I have been gone all day?" Their lips met again, but Lester needed to tell her about Ranger being downstairs.

"Baby, " he put her down on her feet, " We had to bring in backup to get this stuff up the stairs, I hope you don't mind."

She looked confused then Ranger came up the hall. Ranger lifted the lamp in his hand and said, "Where would you like me to set this Doll?"

"You can put that on the floor and give me a hug!" She squealed.

Ranger put the lamp on the floor and in three long strides he picked up Crystal and swung her up into a tight bear hug. "Its good to see you again," he said.

"Where have you been? I finally got the nerve to look you up a while back, but when I called your company they said you were _'temporarily out of contact'. _I have kept tabs on your company. Rachel tells me great things. I'm so proud of you!" She beamed up at him. "I have missed you so much." She squealed as she hugged him again.

Lester glared at Crystal's interaction with Ranger, he put his arm around her, "Ok, baby, we can catch up more at dinner, we need to get the furniture in before it sprouts legs and walks on it own." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

Crystal felt a little embarrassed about forgetting about Lester. She looked at him and smiled lovingly. "Sure. I'll just get the salad dressing finished while you guys be he-men and carry up the furniture." She sashayed back into the apartment grinning to herself.

Bobby had stood in the hallway and watched the entire scene play out in front of him. Dinner was going to be an adventure especially if Lester and Ranger kept looking at each other the way they were. "Ok folks we have a few more pieces and then those big ones to move. Lets get this show on the road I, for one, want to eat." He said setting down the load he was carrying before turning around and heading back to his truck.

Lester laughed at Bobby as they headed down the stairs, "Yeah, this was just supposed to be you and Crys tonight wasn't, never expected it to turn into a party , Huh?" Bobby turned and gave Lester a snarling look.

"Yeah, well looking at the size of some of the pieces she picked I'm glad this is turning into a group effort. Could you see only me and her moving that damn sectional, it took three of us to get in my truck." Bobby said slightly frustrated. "Oh, well i guess she and I will have to finish our conversation another night." Bobby said as he climbed into the bed of the pick up to hand Lester the next piece to move inside.

Lester was curious about what they were going to discuss. He grabbed two dining room chairs. "So what were going to discuss, anyways? Just curious." Lester hoped he wasn't prying into something, he just felt it must have been important.

"I figure I can tell, you'd find out soon enough anyway" Bobby said as he hopped off the truck bed and grabbed the other dinning room chairs. "Crys asked me about helping her find a job...I told her that I would be of no use considering I don't know of anyone who would want to buy the stuff she sells. Anyway she mentioned something about wanting to open her own catering business but doubting she'd be able to get a loan. I told her I'd be her partner and put up some money for the start up costs and help her get a loan for the rest."

Ranger reached up his hands and took the chair from Bobby. "I'm always looking for new investments. Why don't you and Crystal work up a proposal." Ranger turned and then said over his shoulder, "Hell, I can even give you good interest rates too."

Bobby wasn't too surprised when Ranger said he'd look over a proposal if he and Crystal came up with one, considering the man had his hands in several different business ventures.

"Sounds good to me, but I'll talk it over with Crystal, its her decision." Bobby responded while he grabbed the coffee off the back of his truck.

Ranger trudged up the stairs with the chair and entered the apartment. "Where would you like the chair?" Crystal pointed toward the dinning area and Ranger walked the chair into the dinning room. Ranger walked back out and noticed again how close Crystal was with Lester.

Lester had wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while she put the finishing touches on the salad. "I'm starving baby. Is it ready?" Lester knew that they needed to finish with the furniture before they ate, but he wanted ruffle her feathers a little.

"Yes. But unless you want me to blush like a little schoolgirl eating at the island and having both of my 'Bubbies' know what happened there you better get the rest of the furniture up here." She teased right back.

Lester kissed her cheek, "Yes, princess" He turned and saw Ranger staring at him. "Let's get the rest this stuff up, so we can eat." Lester turned to go out the door, but was stopped by a strong hand grabbing his arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ranger looked at Crystal then back to Lester, "You better not be playing her Lester." Ranger growled.

Lester glared at Ranger, "NO, I'm not playing her. I wouldn't do that to her," Lester held his head down for a second deciding if he should tell Ranger the truth. Lester looked up and made eye contact with Bobby. Bobby nodded. Lester turned back and looked Ranger in the eyes. "I love her."

Ranger dropped Lester's arm and stepped back. Ranger believed it when he said he loved her. But, Ranger also knew the type of shit can happen to the ones you love. "You hurt her. I promise you, you'll have me to contend with," and Ranger brushed past Lester and Bobby to finish unload the truck.

Bobby looked at both Crystal and Lester for a minute before saying anything. "Well that went well, hell it went better than I expected. I figured some blood would be shed." Bobby chuckled. He then turned around and went back outside, where he caught up with Ranger. "Hey, I really do think those two love each other and if he hurts her again I'll kill him." Bobby told him, even though he doubted that would ever happen. He knew Lester truly loved Crystal.

Ranger took down a end table and before looking at Bobby. "I just don't want him to make the same mistakes I have," Ranger paused for a moment thinking of Stephanie.

Bobby nudged him on the shoulder before taking the end table out of his hands and headed back up the stairs. Ranger closed his eyes and then once he felt centered again, took the other end table and headed up stairs.

Bobby knew what mistakes Ranger was talking about. He also knew how, their lifestyles could make relationships difficult, he truly hoped that Crystal and Lester's relationship could withstand it. When he entered the apartment he places the table in a corner saw Crystal was still working at the counter with Lester standing behind her and he had his arms around her waist. "Quit flirting with your girl and help up us get the last two pieces upstairs" Bobby growled trying to hide a smile.

Lester turned and saw Bobby standing in the entrance to the kitchen. He nodded to Bobby and kissed Crystal's cheek, "Looks like we are almost done."

Lester headed over to Bobby, "I take it the sectional is all that is left?"

"That and her Dining Room Table" Bobby groaned. "Damn, if her cooking weren't so good, and I didn't love Angel so much...I'd say screw it." He then said shaking his head.

Lester followed Bobby down the stairs. "This is going to be fun. I don't know what she would have done with us to help with this." When they made it back to the truck, Ranger had already pulled down the table and part of the sectional.

Ranger looked over at Bobby and Lester. "If you two girls can stop whining we can get this upstairs without too much trouble." Ranger took one end of the sectional and looked at Bobby and Lester waiting for them to move.

Bobby stepped up and grabbed the other end of the sectional. Together he and Ranger slowly made their way up the stairs and into the apartment. "Hey Crystal where do you want the sectional placed in the living room." Bobby asked once they were over the threshold of the door.

"You babies have taken so long getting that little bit of furniture up here that dinner is gonna get overcooked if we wait much longer! Just set it in the living room and we can put it together after dinner." She half teased. She had already served up the plates and looked at the sweaty men in front of her. She looked at her new chairs and back to the sweaty men. "No way. You guys have to get cleaned up before you sit at my new table and eat with those dirty hands." She smiled to lighten the blow.

"Yes mmmmooooommmm" Bobby whined like a little kid. "Let us bring in the table and get cleaned up...shouldn't take more than 10 min. That ok with you?" Bobby asked.

"Fine fine... I am starved... That sub Lester brought earlier is gone. I worked it off earlier." She looked at the guys glaring at Lester and rolled her eyes. "You guys are about as bad as any dad I have had. I fell asleep and was running behind schedule. I had to run around to get everything put together on time and now you guys are lagging over a couple of pieces of furniture." She turned back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food into serving bowls.

Ranger followed Crystal into the kitchen and stopped her before she took the food into the other room.  
"It really is nice to see you again." Ranger flashed her his 1000 mega watt smile, "I'm glad to see you happy."

Lester was at the door with the table, Bobby helped get it through the door. They sat it down and turned to see Ranger hugging Crystal and she was crying. Lester walked over to them, and ran his hand over her hair, "You ok, baby?"

"I'm fine. Just really happy. I never thought that I would be here with you guys again. It has been too long. Now, you guys have to wait for me to get cleaned up. If you want to wash your hands in the sink that is fine. I have to get rid of the animal look. All of the food is ready. If you are done before I get back, carry the bowls to the table." She backed away from them and escaped to the privacy of her bathroom. Too much emotion for one day. She thought to herself. She cleaned up her face and fixed her makeup completely ignoring the man in black staring at her from the doorway.

Ranger contained his emotions as he watched her escape the bathroom. _Lester was damn lucky. If things had been different . . . _Ranger shook his head and went into the kitchen to wash his hands. He turned around to see Lester staring at him and then back at Crystal's bathroom door.

Lester narrowed his eyes at Ranger, "What ever you are thinking stop it! Unlike you I can't read minds! Be thankful you are my best friend and we are at Crystal's. If we were anywhere else. I wouldn't be this civil." Lester dried his hands and grabbed the bowl of salad to put it on the table.

Ranger took another bowl and followed Lester and put it on the table. "You're reading into this too much," Ranger said. Ranger looked up and met Crystals eyes as she came out of the bathroom. Ranger and Crystal had a connection, "I just want her to be happy." Ranger looked back at Lester before sitting down.

She knew from the way that Ranger was looking at her that he was talking to her more than Lester. She put on an awkward smile and sat at the head of the table.

Ranger sat to one side of her and Lester to the other. Bobby stayed as far away from the action as possible and sat at the other end of the table.

Lester glared at Ranger he was starting to get pissed, then Crystal spoke."Will someone pass me the dressing?" She said to the room at large.

Lester passed her the salad dressing, "Here you go, sweetheart.", and smiled at her. He couldn't be mad, not in front of her. He didn't want to ruin something that was off to a good start.

The tension was so thick that it was driving Crystal crazy. She laughed out loud at the looks the boys were giving each other. They all three gave her strange looks and she blushed. "I'm sorry, this party seemed like it needed some cheering up. We aren't at a funeral...This is a celebration of friends being reunited. How is the salad Carlos." She smiled sweetly at him.

Ranger smiled back as he took a bite and savored the flavor. He was used to eating salads but damn this was good. "Its really good," He smiled at her again and smiled widened as she blushed, "Maybe you could show Ella what makes it taste so good."

"Who is Ella?" Crystal asked. She suddenly had a vision of him with someone and felt awkward for feeling the way she did earlier. What was she doing? She loved Lester and he loves her. No fantasies about Carlos. That was a long time ago and a big mistake. Somewhere in her inner ramblings she heard him say that Ella was his housekeeper. "Oh, send her over sometime and we can share recipes." To cover her embarrassment over the sudden bought of jealousy she stood suddenly. "Would anyone like some wine to go with dinner? I have a nice bottle of Sauvignon Blanc chilling that I almost forgot about."

"Sure Angel a drink sounds good." Bobby replied, he then continued eating the delicious meal she had prepared for them.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed four wine glasses and the bucket that she had chilling in the fridge. She put a glass in front of everyone and poured them a hefty amount. "I propose a toast, to old friends becoming new again." She smiled a dazzling smile at all the men.

Lester raised his glass, "May we never stray again" . A round of nods and smiles in Crystal's direction, then everyone took a sip. He found it odd that Bobby was drinking. Bobby didn't drink on a regular basis. He knew he went on an occasional bender about once a year, but hey it was a special occasion tonight, who wouldn't have a drink, right? Lester smile at Crystal. He couldn't be happier. He had the one girl he loved in his life again.

When Bobby looked around the table and saw just how happy Lester and Crystal were he felt a stab of pain. He was happy for them, but sitting across from them drove home just how much he had lost. So he took another drink from his glass, until it was almost empty. "Angel this is really good" he said pointing to the food and wine.

Ranger sipped at his glass as he watched Bobby. Something was up. Ranger brought up his mental calender and frowned. Ranger noticed that Crystal saw his frown so he covered it up and raised his glass, "To beautiful women," and he sent a dazzling smile around the table before taking another sip.

Ranger's statement brought a shiver down Crystal's spine that she covered with a dazzling smile."Alright guys. I have been talking to Lester a little on the web, but what has been happening in your lives? It has been years. What exactly is this business and how are you doing, Carlos. I guess it is back to my question from earlier." She looked intently at him.

Ranger sat back in his chair, "I own a security company here in Trenton. I've done well since the army, I guess ." Ranger watched as Bobby started on another glass of wine.

Lester let out a laugh, "Thats the understatement of the year, man! You are rolling in the dough!" Lester leaned over to Crystal, " I swear he lays all the money on his bed and rolls in it at least once a week."

Ranger took his gaze off Bobby for a split second to glare at him. "No that would be something you would do," Ranger shot back. "I just happen to have made a few good investments along the way, that's all." Ranger reached out and took Bobby's wine glass from him and stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Bobby was too shocked to say anything at first, but then he got up and followed Ranger into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled at Ranger as he poured the remaining wine from the glass down the drain.

"Keeping you from doing anything stupid," and Ranger turned and crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "This is not the time or place for you to start doing this shit," Ranger growled.

Something just snapped inside of him when Ranger said that "I don't need this, I had a couple of glasses of wine. It's not a big deal. I have it all under control." He said the last part in a raised voice. He really didn't want to cause a scene at Crystal's place.

The second Lester heard the Bobby raise his voice in the kitchen, he got up from the table, "I'll be right back, baby." he told Crystal as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Crystal nodded. Lester went into the kitchen to see what the problem was. "What the hell!"

* * *

Crystal sighed. This was supposed to be a nice dinner, but with all of the manly testosterone in the room it was making it hard for a girl to breathe. Now they were all in the kitchen getting ready for WWIII. She got up and grabbed her cigarettes out of her purse as she walked towards the front door. She slammed the door on her way out to the smoker's pavilion.

* * *

Ranger was starting to loose his control as Lester walked into the kitchen. Just as Ranger took his eyes off Bobby toward Lester, Bobby launched himself forward and hit Ranger in the jaw, knocking him back against the counter.

Within seconds of Bobby hitting Ranger, Lester was behind him and pulling him off. Lester pinned his arms behind is back. "Get off me!" Bobby yelled struggling against the man who was holding him. Once Lester had Bobby was secure Ranger wiped at his lip wincing when he came across a split.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Bobby!" Lester said struggling to keep a hold of Bobby who was fighting Lester's hold on him. About that same moment they heard the door slam and all stilled then looked at each other.

"You know forget this I'm out of here." Bobby said as he violently shrugged out of Lester's grasp. He then turned on his heel without a backwards glance. When he reached the cool night air, he jumped in his truck and took off for the first bar he could find.

Ranger knew he screwed up. Now he had to head back to RangeMan and bring Bobby's truck on the GPS. Of all the times he intervened it had to be at a friend's apartment. Ranger looked at Lester, "I'm going to RangeMan," and he attempted to walk past Lester.

Lester grabbed Ranger by the arm, "What the hell was that?" Ranger didn't say anything. Lester released Ranger's arm and pushed him away, "I have no idea what is going on, but I'm not happy it happened here. We will settle this later." Lester leaned back against the counter.

Ranger raised his eyebrow at Lester, "Let it go Santos," and he walked past Lester and out the apartment door to go after Bobby.

Ranger made his way down the stairs when he happened to turn and notice Crystal smoking under the pavilion. He approached her and said, "Those things will kill you, Doll."

Crystal gave him a pained smile before taking another drag from her cigarette, "Everything calm down?" she asked.

Ranger looked back at the parking lot, "I have to go after Bobby."

She had watched as Bobby sped out of her lot and waited for the other guys to follow completely forgetting that they were in someone else's apartment. She looked up at Ranger and just touched his arm and motioned for him to sit. Then she just stared at him. Ranger smiled. He had forgotten how she could get him to talk without having to say a word. "If I don't go after him, Bobby will end up doing something stupid." Ranger looked at Crystal for a long moment, "He lost someone close to him years ago. He never got over it."

"That could explain his overreaction yesterday about not knowing if I was alive or dead...Can I help? I really want to help. He helped me once upon a time and I rewarded him by running away. I want to fix it by being there for him now." She leaned into the comfort of Ranger's arms.

Ranger closed his eyes as Crystal leaned into him, "I could really use the help. He tends to get in over his head and then I have to drag his ass back to RangeMan to cool off." Neither Ranger or Crystal noticed Lester standing on the stairs looking down at them.

* * *

Lester decided to go look for Crystal, but what he found when he got to the bottom of the stairs shocked him. Ranger and Crystal, sitting in the gazebo, huddled together. Lester was beyond livid. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Ranger moving in on him after he told him that he loved her, the nerve of him to do that to him. He decided that it was time to get as far away as he could. He was going to go to the house on the outskirts of town that he shared with Ranger, Tank and Bobby. Knowing that no one would be there, except maybe for Burgundy, but she wouldn't bother him. He slid into his Camaro, revved the engine to get their attention and squealed his tires pulling out of the lot. Not looking back.

* * *

Crystal watched as Lester pulled away and thought her day couldn't get worse. She looked at Ranger and grimaced. "This has not been a good day has it? I am not good at all this emotional stuff. I just want this day to be over. And then I want it to be a dream so I can start over." He held her tighter and she sighed. "What am I gonna do with myself Carlos?" 

Ranger straightened up and then stood, "I need to check in and see where Bobby's driven off to. You can come along or stay and try to talk some sense into Lester," Ranger shrugged. "Its really up to you."

She knew that there would be no talking to Lester when he was in this kind of a mood and it wouldn't be a good idea to go with Ranger. She also knew that Ranger was slightly pulling away. She knew it in his stance. It was the same way he stood years ago. Right before one of the mistakes that made her run. She had an obligation to Bobby though. She remembered hearing something about a place called Shorty's and thought that she would look on her own. She didn't want to monopolize Ranger's time and be like a clingy little girl.

"You go ahead. I have an idea of where he might be. I'll go check and if I find him I'll bring him back here. If you find him you bring him to me. Okay? Bubby and I are going to get through this together and maybe even remain slightly unscathed. He's done this for me, so I am gonna do it for him." She looked up at him with a resolution in her eyes that she had never had before. She had just put on her Big Girl Panties and was ready to face the world as an adult. She walked away from Ranger and hopped in her little junker Gran Prix. She had passed Shorty's last night. She just needed to find it again...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Crystal at this point in the story. **

**We all hope you enjoy it. Please Review!! We are all anxious to hear your thoughts!!**

* * *

The ride from Crystal's apartment to Shorty's was hazy at best. Bobby was still pissed, so he grabbed a seat at the bar. When Sharon, one of the waitresses, came up to him, he asked for a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. So for the next hour he let the whiskey slowly numb the pain he was feeling, he still felt the pain of Anna's death as if it were yesterday.

That was how Crystal found him. She walked into the dark bar and felt a little self conscious. She still looked like she was ready for a night of wild balls to wall sex and there were a ton of guys here who looked like they would take her up on it. She walked over to Bobby's table and tried to ignore the stares. "Bubby?" She said as she put a hand on his arm. When he looked up she could see the pain in his eyes and it brought tears to her own.

Bobby was surprised when he saw Crystal, "What are you doing here Angel?" he asked with a slight slur in his voice. As he was waiting for her he answer he poured the last of the Jack Daniels from the bottle into his glass and downed it in one shot. He then signaled Sharon for another bottle and glass. When it arrived he poured each of them a glass and then held his up for a toast, "May your happiness last Angel." and again he knocked the glass back and downed its contents.

She let the heartache show in her eyes. "Bubby, my happiness is already over I think. Lester saw me with Ranger in my smoker's area and he peeled out of the lot. I don't think..." Just then a very scary looking guy came up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, sexy lady. I think that you want to go home with me tonight."

"No. I want to go home with him tonight." She turned to look at Bobby who had a murderous look on his face.

Bobby got up from his seat and got into the man's face. "Get your hands off of her" he growled in a low deadly tone.

The man in front of him and was a few inches of short of his 6'4". When the man realized that Bobby wasn't backing down he let go of Crystal's arm and shoved her backwards so that she slammed into the wall, hitting her head. Crystal then slid down the wall.

The man came at Bobby who ducked. Even in his drunken state his reflexes were working well. Bobby then threw a punch at the man. He never saw Bobby's right hook coming and went down like a sack of potatoes.

Bobby then went over to Crystal and helped her to his truck, "You ok Angel?"

"You are not driving. I'm fine I will drive. Let's go end this fiasco of a day at my place. I'm sure that Carlos will send someone to get your car when he finds it. I'm gonna make you a deal. Tonight we drown our sorrows and cry on each other's shoulders. Then, starting tomorrow, we never drink alone where something bad could happen. We will be like AA buddies. You call me if you are feeling the need for a crutch and I'll call for the same...Sound okay?" She asked as she opened her car door. She smiled her famous heart scrambling smile at him.

"Ok" Bobby mumbled climbing into her car. He couldn't believe she'd come after him. In all honesty he couldn't understand why she wanted him for a friend, he was a screw up after all.

* * *

Lester pulled up to the gated drive, punched in his personal code and watched as the gate slowly opened. He drove around the circle drive and parked in front of the door. He leaned his head on the steering wheel, What the hell was Ranger thinking, what the hell was Crystal thinking. He sat up and slammed his hands against the steering wheel before exiting the car and walking up the steps to the front door. _Did I fuck up already? What was the deal with Crys and Ranger anyways?_ Lester couldn't fathom the idea of them having a history together, Ranger has known her just as long as he had. _There is no way they could have, could they?_ Lester stomped up the stairs to his room, his getaway.

Lester's room was painted in many different shades of blue which made it a perfect place for relaxing. He plopped down on his water bed and stared at the painted clouds on the ceiling, sure it isn't the most masculine thing, but this where he comes to relax and it helps. He reached over and pushed a button on his clock radio and ocean sounds drifted out over the room. He was falling into his zone, his mind clear of anything and everything. It didn't take long until he was asleep.

* * *

The ride to Crystal's apartment was quiet. Once she parked, they made their way inside. When they reached her living room they collapsed on the couch next to each other. "So now what?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I have some tequila hidden in the back cupboard, I'll grab that and you can tell me all about the woman who took your heart and put that sad look in your eyes. Then I'll tell you something that no one else on earth knows." She said walking towards the kitchen. She got back and gave him a small smile. She poured two shots and and handed him one.

"Here is to drowning our sorrows tonight and finding happiness tomorrow," they clinked glasses and took the first shot.

After they drank their shot, Bobby sat in silence trying to collect his thoughts. "I met Anna in Basic and we became friends. After we graduated we both were sent to San Antonio, TX. We were put in the same company for our combat medic training. Not sure when, but I fell in love with her and she with me." Bobby had a small hint of a smile on his face.

"She was beautiful on both the inside and out. We decided not to tell anyone that we were seeing each other. After we graduated AIT, we were both sent to FT. Benning I went to Ranger School, where I met up with the guys again and she went to Airborne School. We tried to see each other when we could." Bobby rubbed a hand over his face before continuing, "We both got deployed often, but once a year we took 4 weeks of leave together, neither of us had family go home to and visit. It was like that for years. I got out first with the rest of the guys, but she had two weeks left, before the time was up she got deployed one last time. We had made plans that she would come see me..." He took a shaky breath "...so I took the money I'd saved and bought a ring. I wanted to marry her as soon as she got home. Then mission she was on went FUBAR and she was killed." He told her tears streaming down his face.

He pulled out his wallet and handed a picture of of Anna to Crystal "This picture of us was taken two days before she deployed for the last time."

She looked at the picture he handed her and tears choked her words. "She was beautiful Bubby. I can see why you loved her. I wish I could've met her." She poured two more shots and leaned into him. "You told me something, so I'll tell you something." She sniffled as she downed her shot. "I slept with Carlos." she rushed.

Bobby chocked a little on his shot of Tequila, "When was this Angel? Did he hurt you?" He asked his voice tinged with worry.

She laughed at his reaction. "It was a long time ago. Back when he and Rachel split up. He came over and we were doing the comfort thing and we did it. It was good. He treated me right. He was really gentle. It wasn't who I imagined my first time with, but it was gentle and loving. We decided that we couldn't be together because we didn't love each other. The timing wasn't right. A couple of weeks later I figured out that I loved Lester and I felt so guilty. I slept with Carlos. I couldn't look at them. I felt like such a slut. Losing my virginity to one guy and them a couple of weeks later sleeping with his best friend. I told you about Lester because you knew how I felt about him. I didn't tell you about Carlos because...well I felt guilty. Now Lester is gone because he saw me with him and Carlos is pulling away. We are a great couple huh?" She laughed through the tears. "I feel torn. Carlos is really available and he feels something because he took my virginity, and I know that Lester loves me, but he seems to take everything the wrong way. I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

"You're right we do make an interesting pair. I cant seem to move past loosing the woman I love and you have a weird triangle thing going." Bobby said as he pulled her into his arms and wiped away her tears. "Seriously, I think Lester is confused because he is missing pieces of information, thus reading the whats going on out of context. Until today, Carlos is the only person I've ever told about Anna. I do this every year within a week of her death and every year Lester tries to get me to tell him, but I don't know how to. As to Carlos feeling something because he was your first could be true, ahh, but what do I know. As to Lester he loves you and it will work itself out in the end." He then removed his arm from around her shoulder and poured each of them the next shot.

"I hope. I have carried a torch for him for so long. I wanted him to tell me he loved me first, so he didn't feel obligated to tell me, but I blurted it out." She downed the shot. "I took your advice. I don't feel for Carlos what I feel for Lester, but there is some kind of a pull there and I can't explain it." She poured another shot for herself and took it. "I think that it might be just the whole first person thing. I love Lester and I am determined to get it to work with him. Do you remember when we all got really drunk and shaved off Tank's ass hair?" She laughed out loud at the memory.

"How can I forget, the next morning he challenged me on the mats and I was hungover. The only thing I remember clearly is him beating me six ways from Sunday." Bobby replied chuckling as he took his next shot. "Or how about the time we put Sanchez in drag and posted the pictures all over town." Bobby reminisced.

"Oooo. I remember a good one about Lester and you and Carlos. You guys had just gotten home and got really drunk at a barbecue. You guys were out like a light. All of us ladies stripped you down to your boxers and positioned you all on top of each other with some toys out of my..." She paused because she was laughing so hard. "We put the toys all around you and wrote stuff all over you. I still have the pictures. You guys were so pissed the next morning." She doubled over laughing and fell off the couch. She sat on the floor and took a swig out of the bottle. "I still remember you waking up in disbelief in my living room. It was like 'Doll, Angel, Crys.' all at once." Bobby was trying to glare at her but was loosing the battle and ended up laughing with her as she rolled around the floor.

Bobby was laughing almost as hard as she was. Even though he had been pissed at the time, it was now something he could laugh about. "yeah Angel it was funny, just don't do it again" he said and then began to tickle her while she begged for mercy in between her bouts of laughter.

"I missed you Bubby. We need to do this more often. I am glad that I moved here. Remember your revenge on that one? I half passed out and Carlos tried to draw a penis on my face to match the one I had drawn for him? I felt the marker hit and lashed out and clocked him! I think that was the only time that I have seen all of you guys speechless." She laughed and then sat up quick. "I'm gonna grab my pictures. Hold on." She darted to the spare bedroom and came back with a box as Bobby was still laughing.

Together the the two of them went through the pictures. It was slow going because they had to tell the corresponding story to each picture. Then about half way through Bobby got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen and started rummaging through her cupboards "You got any chips or something to eat?" Bobby hollered from the kitchen when he couldn't find anything.

"There is a whole pot of seafood Alfredo! Bring it in here with two forks." Bobby did as he was told and they sat and ate and laughed some more until Crystal passed out in his arms on the couch. Her breath hadn't even fully evened out when he was out right after her.

The next morning Crystal heard her cell ring, but couldn't wake up to answer it. She snuggled deeper in Bobby's arms and was out again.

* * *

Lester had tried to call Crystal a few more times with no answer and again left messages for her. It was his lunch hour so he was going to go over and check on her. He had been lucky enough to avoid seeing Ranger or Bobby all day.

He knocked on the door and got no answer. He listened at the door and heard snoring, he recognized that snoring. He was debating whether or not to go in. He leaned his head against the door, took a deep breath and picked the lock to get in. When he got in he was not surprised to see Bobby asleep on the couch, but was surprised to find Crystal cuddled up next to him sound asleep. He walked over and stood in front of the couch looking down on them. Bobby was the first to move, his instincts kicking in.  
When Bobby realized that someone had walked into the room he quickly went alert despite the headache and hangover he was suffering. He cracked open his eyes, but relaxed when he realized it was Lester. He slowly extracted himself from Crystal making sure she was still asleep before heading for the kitchen, signaling for Lester to follow him. He quickly found the coffee grounds and started the coffee machine up. He needed caffeine badly. "Morning", he mumbled as he turned around to face his friend.

Lester stared at Bobby, "What the hell is this?" Lester said in a loud whisper. "You better tell me what is going on here?" Lester pointed toward the living room where Crystal was still asleep.

Bobby rubbed a hand over is face and then the top of his head. "We both got drunk last night and then talked for a couple of hours. I'm gonna guess we passed out at some point." He replied, before turning around and pouring a large cup of black coffee for himself. "You want some?" he asked.

"No thanks." Lester took a seat at the bar, held his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the bar. He sighed. "Is she ok? I mean I'm scared I hurt her man, I saw her and Carlos last night and then this, this morning. I am sorry man. It's just ... I guess... I don't know, I'm scared to lose her again."

Bobby took a seat at the bar next to Lester "Listen to me man, Crystal loves you, just as much as you love her. Of that I'm fairly certain, you're damn lucky." Bobby said, pain clearly seeping through his voice. At the moment he was wishing he hadn't promised Crystal he'd stay sober he wanted a drink and badly.

Lester looked at Bobby and could see something wasn't right.  
"You sure you ok, You don't want to... " Lester started to ask, but the barstool he was sitting on broke and he ended up on his back on the floor. "What the...! Holy...! Damn, that hurt!" Lester shouted, completely oblivious to Crystal sleeping in the other room.

She sat up with a start and immediately regretted it. Her head swam and she fell off the couch. She knew the feeling that was coming and closed her eyes as she raced to the bathroom to throw up.

Lester got up off the floor and followed Crystal as she ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. He knocked on the door, "Baby, you ok?" he didn't get a reply in words, just her getting sick. "Baby, Crys, I love you!" He had to let her know. He stood there with his head against door waiting for her to come out.

She heard Lester through the door, but couldn't really hear anything but 'I love you'. She kept getting sick until there was nothing left to come up and even then it tried. She crawled over to the door. She knew he was on the other side. She could feel it. So, she opened the door and looked up at him with misery written all over her face. She tried to stand, but ended up getting dizzy and falling. That made her sick again and she just made it to the toilet before having the nothing in her stomach try to come back up.

Lester ran in and grabbed a wash cloth from the side of the sink, were she had them stacked. He wet it with cool water and rushed to her side. He placed the damp cloth to her forehead and held her hair back from her face. "Aw Baby, this isn't like you. You have never got sick before after drinking all night, you going to be ok?"

"I don't know. My head hurts. I can't stand up without getting dizzy." She felt the back of her head. There was a large lump there that she couldn't remember getting.

"I must have fallen off of the couch because I have a lump. That must be it. Uh. I just I need to lay down and get some Gatorade and sleep. I can sleep for a few more hours. Wake me up at noon." She said drowsily.

Lester looked at her concerned then felt the back of her head, "That's some goose egg , Baby and its past noon already." Lester waved for Bobby to come over to where they were. "Baby, I think you might have a concussion."

"No way. I have never had a concussion in my life. I am just sick. I don..." She drifted of and stared at the wall. "I have never had a concussion. Lester. I have a bump." She looked at Bobby as he stood in the doorway. "I have a bump. Bubby? I have never had a concussion. It is a bump." She stated again.

"Angel let me have a look at you. Then we'll know if have a concussion." Bobby stated, he then also remembered that she had hit her head on the wall when that drunken idiot had shoved her. He then walked over to her.

"Angel remember when you hit your head on the wall last night?" he asked her as he examined the back of her head. He touched a tender spot and Crystal hissed in pain.

Bobby turned to Lester and asked him to get a flashlight. When Lester returned Bobby took it and flashed the light into Crystal's eyes, she flinched. He continued doing a few more basic checks before passing his verdict, "Angel I'm almost 99 percent certain that you have a concussion."

"I remember going to get you and coming back here. We talked and remembered when I put you guys in bed in your boxers. I remember the pictures. Even if I had a concussion shouldn't it be gone by now? We were at the bar a long time ago." She looked confused and her head swam from all the thinking. "I think I just have a hangover. I just need Gatorade and potato chips." She tried to stand and swayed a little.

Lester's eyes got big "Wait a minute", he turned to Bobby. "Pictures?! What pictures?" He noticed Crystal cringe at his raised voice and turned to her. "I'm sorry Baby, I won't yell anymore." Lester turned back to Bobby and spoke with a lowered voice, "Once we get her taken care of, you tell me about the god damn pictures."

"Ok" Bobby groaned. Together they set Crystal up in her room.

"Angel, I'm gonna let you sleep for an hour, then I'm gonna check you over again." he told her, even though she was already fast asleep. He and Lester then proceeded to the living room. "You asked about pictures, well thats them" he pointed to a box on the table. "And don't even think of destroying them both of our asses will be dead if you do."

Lester sat down on the couch and started going through the box of pictures. He didn't say a word just shuffled through them. He was embarrassed beyond belief. But, then he came across a small picture of Bobby and Anna and shook his head. "Uh, Bobby?" He handed him the picture.

"Damn" Bobby said as he took the picture from Lester, he had a couple of stray tears running down his face. "This is the reason why I, go crazy once a year. I loved her and lost her. The day I buried her, a part of my soul was buried too." He then continued clearing up some of the other stuff.

Lester suddenly felt really bad, "Bobby, I had no idea she meant so much to you. If I would have known..." Lester started to stand up from the couch and move toward Bobby.

"She and I clicked in Basic, got together in AIT...when we got our off post passes in Ranger School, we would meet up if she had a pass. Then later on when we took our yearly leave, she and I would take it together. She was my world. This picture was taken two days before her last deployment. She was killed in action." Bobby said the last part with a shaky voice. "The ring I bought for her is sitting in a safe back at RangeMan. Hell she never even got to see it." A few more stray tears fell. Damn he truly needed a drink to numb the pain. "This is why I drink, it numbs the pain."

Lester just lowered his head, "I'm sorry man, I wish I would have known. I could have helped you through this. I really don't know what else to say." He looked back up at Bobby and moved closer and pulled him into a hug. "We'll get through this. I'm here for you man."

"Thanks" Bobby mumbled. "How about you continue on this while I check on Angel." Lester just nodded his agreement. He then got up and went to Crystal's bedroom, he sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her shoulder, "Come on Angel, wake up."

She woke up slowly and answered all the questions she was asked. Then she asked one of her own. "Did anyone call Carlos? I forgot to tell him I found you." She slipped back to sleep without hearing the answer.

Bobby groaned. Ranger was not someone he wanted to talk to. He knew he had some apologizing to do, he'd been an idiot last night. He walked out of Crystal's room and headed for the kitchen to grab some more coffee. He then bit the proverbial bullet and called Ranger's cell phone, during their short conversation he told him that he was fine and that he was at Crystal's apartment. He omitted the fact that she had a concussion. After wards he went back into the living room to help Lester with the last of the mess.

Lester was returning from the kitchen after putting the dirty dishes away when Bobby returned, Lester shook his head, "If any of those pictures get out we are all ruined for life, man." Lester bent over to start picking up the remains of the barstool he broke and caught a glimpse of his watch, "Shit! I got to get back to work before Ranger finds out how long I have been gone."

Lester picked up the pieces of splintered wood and tossed them in the trash can. He ran into Crystal's room and leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Baby. I'll be back later."

She heard him in her sleep, but didn't really wake up. She just mumbled her reply. "Mmm, Love you too." She smiled and rolled over

Lester smiled and placed another kiss on her cheek. He hurried back through the living room.

"See ya later , man." He said to Bobby as he went out the door. He knew if he wasn't back in 5 minutes his ass would be scrubbing toilets for week.

After Lester was gone Bobby put all but one of the pictures back into box. He took the pain of himself and Anna into his hand and laid down to catch a bit of a catnap. He had, of course, set an alarm to ensure he woke up in an hours time to check on Crystal.

An hour later when that alarm went off he slowly made his way to her room to do all his checks again. She woke up when Bobby checked on her and decided that she was good enough to get up. Her stomach was growling and she knew that Bobby would be hungry too.

"What do you want for lunch Bubby?" She asked getting a robe.

"Anything you're willing to make. You know me I'll eat just about anything." he said with a small grin on his face. "Or if you don't want to cook I'll spring for take out"

"When have you known me to turn down cooking for someone?" She thought about what she had and then checked the time.

"If you want to eat a small salad to tide you over I can have the stuff to make Hashbrown Casserole and Salsa Burgers." She smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

"Angel you know the way to man's heart" he said as he hugged her quickly. "So what can I do to help, Lester and I already cleaned up last nights mess, and before you worry all of your pics are in tact and back in their box." he grinned.

"Thanks. If you wanna just get the salad out and make us some plates while I get dinner started that would be great." They started to work around the kitchen together. "So, I was thinking about having a cookout to get to know everyone here again. What do you think?"

"A cookout sounds great" Bobby replied as he prepared the salad plates. "So where are you gonna have it and who are you inviting?" He asked.

"Well, obviously you Lester and Carlos. All of Your coworkers and all of their girlfriends, wives and or kids. Tank if anyone can get ahold of him. Anyone we can think of. Like back in the day at the old neighborhood barbecues. All of the family and friends. I just want to meet people." She said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, plus it'll give you a chance to meet some of the locals we've met." he replied chuckling, thinking of how well she would get along with Bombshell. While he was thinking her heard someone knock on Crystal's front door. When he opened it he came face to face with Ranger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We own nothing , but Crystal and the spirit of Anna. **

* * *

Ranger looked Bobby over, leaned against the door way and smiled. "I see you're still alive."

"I've got one hell of a hangover but I'm still kicking." Bobby then moved out of the way. "I'm helping Crystal in the kitchen, why don't you join us." With that he turned and headed back to finish making the salads. "Hey Angel, look who's come to see if we're still alive."

"Hello Carlos. How are you today." She moved quickly to greet him and swayed on her feet.

"Will you slow down Angel, before you hurt yourself. You've got a concussion and need to take it easy, if I have to I'll stick you back in bed and subject you to my less than stellar cooking." Bobby said, ignoring the look Ranger gave him.

Ranger gave Bobby a hard look as he came forward and helped Crystal sit down. "How much water have you drank today?" Ranger gave Bobby a light shove, "Get her some water. It will help with the dehydration."

"I don't want water. I want a Gatorade please. The tropical mango AM. It gets me more hydrated than water. I'm fine Carlos. I just had a little mishap last night and I'm getting better. I can't sit down. I'm making Hashbrown Casserole and Salsa Burgers. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked starting to stand.

Ranger set her back down again and walked around her into the kitchen. He took stock of the kitchen and crossed his arms. Bobby rolled his eyes at Crystal as he noticed 'Boss' Ranger come into play. "Do you have everything you need?" Ranger asked, "I can help you with anything you need."

"Carlos, the only thing I ever truly mastered to cook are MRE's and grilling, plus I can make a mean salad. You on the other hand, can cook, so take a look around take charge and make something...I'm hungry." This was the only way he was going to dignify his questions with a response.

Crystal chuckled a little when she heard this.

Ranger looked in Crystal's refrigerator and pulled out asparagus, tomatoes, carrots and celery. He found her onions and then pulled out a sautee pan.

He started some rice in her cooker and started cutting up the veggies. He inspected what other items she had and pulled out the balsamic vinegar and soy sauce.

He poured a generous amount of olive oil in the pan and tossed the veggies in and then added the vinegar and soy sauce.

Bobby noticed what Ranger was cooking and groaned out loud in horror.

Crystal just laughed harder. "Carlos. At least let me make my casserole. It is simple and it can feed Bubby while we eat that." She laughed harder at the look on Bobby's face. "It isn't that bad." She laughed. "It is healthy." She smiled at Ranger.

Ranger looked at Bobby and shook his head, "You need to suck it up man. The stir fry will leach out all the toxins you consumed last night."

Ranger then set a bottle of water in front of Bobby and continued his cooking.

"You know what those toxins will leech out on their own soon enough, I don't need a bunch of veggies to do it for me." He said with a hint of disgust.

"What can I say, grease, sugar, fat and plenty of red meat belong on a diet, not all those nuts and grains you consume. Man can not live on rabbit food and tofu alone." He then opened the water bottle and drank half of it. Crystal was laughing wholeheartedly at this point, making sure she held on to the counter so she wouldn't fall off of her barstool.

Ranger scoop out some rice and layered the sauteed veggies on top and set it before Bobby, "Grease will kill."

Then Ranger set out another plate for Crystal and with a pointed look gave her a bottle of water.

He then went around the bar and stopped. "Didn't you have two stools here yesterday?"

Crystal looked around confused. "Yeah. I had one on either side of the bar. I don't really remember much of last night. Did I fall and break the stool?" She asked Bobby, still not remembering the incident at the bar.

"Ahhh...well Lester was sitting on it this morning and it kinda broke..but don't worry he'll buy you a new one." He said hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"So I realize that now is probably not a good time to mention this, but Carlos offered to help us with a loan for the business if we wrote up a proposal." Bobby said hoping the change in subject would work.

"Oh. After all of the insanity I kind of forgot about it all." She laughed. "I won't get mad about the barstool I can always get another one." She looked confused.

"I feel like there is something about last night that I am forgetting. It is driving me crazy." She looked lost in thought as she tried to remember what she was missing.

Ranger shook his head, "Reason why I don't drink anymore."

Bobby didn't know how to respond so he finished eating his meal. Bobby then got up and washed his dishes in the sink. When he was done he decided to look out of the window, which happens to overlook the parking lot. Everything was fine until he realized his truck was missing.

"Angel, where is my truck?" he asked slightly worried cause he couldn't remember.

"I don't know. I remember looking for you. Maybe we took my car home from that bar...is my car out there?" She asked cautiously.

"I remember when you used to drink Carlos. Bubby and I went through the pictures last night." She grinned evilly.

"Yeah your cars outside." Bobby replied. "Now if I could just remember where I went drinking would be good. I know it was local."

Ranger didn't look to happy, with either of them.

Bobby continued talking to himself not realizing he was also speaking out loud, "I vaguely remember her coming in, wearing the sexy red number...damn..." Bobby muttered when his mind went blank. The only thing he clearly remembered was, what had happened to Crystal everything leading up to that and from there until they got to her apartment was completely hazy.

Ranger looked at the two as his temper slowly built. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the control room.

"Junior!" Ranger barked into the phone, "Locate Bobby's truck." Ranger started passing back and forth waiting for Junior to pull up Bobby's truck on the GPS. Ranger stood still as Junior relayed the information.

Crystal hadn't seen Ranger this intense in a long, long time. Ranger closed his phone, took in a few calming breaths and turned around and looked at Bobby.

"Your truck is at Shorty's."

"Well at least it'll be in one piece" Bobby said relieved trying to ignore to look Carlos was giving him.

Ranger wasn't going to let it go. "Where's your side piece?" He asked.

Even off duty, Ranger required every man that worked for him to carry a gun. He knew that each vehicle came equipped with gun safe. But Bobby wasn't here with his truck.

Bobby cursed a blue streak, he knew he was in trouble, good news his gun was in the truck, bad news the gun was in his truck and not on his person. "It's in my truck, I wasn't about to take inside with me. Damn, the last time I did that I spent the night in jail cause the cops arrested me for carrying concealed." He then looked at Crystal "And Angel here followed me in there wearing that little red dress from dinner and had no backup"

Crystal looked properly outraged. "Since when is it necessary for a grown woman to go into a bar with backup? I am twenty-seven years old! I do not need a babysitter to go find a friend in a bar! Plus, my dress was beautiful. It covered everything! It was not some little number! I didn't go in that bar looking for trouble, so there was no reason for me to call backup!" She rolled her eyes and picked at the stir fry Ranger had sat in front of her.

Ranger didn't move. "Have you ever seen what angry men can do to a woman?" He didn't wait for her to answer, "It only takes a couple of minutes Crystal and they could have you down and out the back door to god knows where." He closed his eyes remembering way too many scenarios that had gone wrong with Stephanie. "I don't want to ever have to find out something happened to you. EVER!"

"Believe me Carlos. I know perfectly well what can happen to a woman left alone with a man. I grew up near an army base. I sold adult toys. I have even been a bartender for a few years. That guy just caught me off guard. I was more worried about getting to Bobby than what I was wearing. If you cared so much you would have gone with me instead of taking off on your own like the lone Ranger that you try to be. I know that you are only telling me this because you care, but Jesus Carlos, I am twenty-seven years old. I am not a little innocent girl anymore. You should know that." She went over to him and gave him a hug. "I'll be more careful about my dress next time, but I can't rely on a guy to be there every second. I have to take care of myself." She said to him softly.

Ranger carefully pulled back from Crystal and took one solid step away. He couldn't help the walls that came up. Habits were a bitch to break. Good thing she was Lester's because all he'd end up doing was push someone else away.

He turned his attention to Bobby, "Call Lester later and get your truck. You go without your weapon again, I'll fire your ass." Ranger turned and to leave the apartment.

"No problem Carlos." Bobby said just before the door closed. He realized, as his friend walked out, that he needed to reevaluate his life and get his priorities straight. He knew that Anna would have wanted him to move on with his life and as much as it pained him he knew that now was the time.

"Angel, look I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive Bubby. You are always there when I need you, but right now I have to chase after Carlos' stubborn ass and make him talk to me. Something is bothering him. I can tell." She said as she made her way to the doors in her slippers and robe. She ran down to the parking lot in time to see Ranger getting into his truck. She ran over to the truck despite the dizziness and hopped in the passenger seat. She gave him her pissed off but concerned look and said, "Care to tell me what the hell that was about?"

Ranger gripped the steering wheel, "Get out of the truck Doll." Crystal shook her head no and Ranger growled in the back of his throat.

"Your so fucking stubborn. Just like . . .," and Ranger stopped and just stared out of the wind shield.

"Just like who? Who is it that has your head all turned around? And it isn't stubbornness that is keeping me in this truck. I love you and I want to know what is wrong."

Ranger gave a tiny sigh and relaxed his hands.

"Did Lester tell you about Stephanie?"

"No. We haven't really gotten the chance to talk that much. When we talked online it was mostly flirting and him trying to figure out what I was wearing. Who is Stephanie and why does she put such a sad look on your face?" He gave her the blank stare. "Don't even try that on me. I was with you when you were trying to perfect that look. I know what is under there. She makes you sad and I want to know why."

"Not sadness Doll. Regret." Ranger turned where is was looking fully at Crystal.

"I don't know what to words to give you that would describe Stephanie. Beautiful, exasperating, brave, smart, sexy . . . with another man."

Crystal moved over in the seat so that she was right next to him and put his arm around her. "So. Obviously you love her. Why any woman choose another man over you is beyond me. I can say all of those things about you. Well, except the with another man part. Does she love you back?"

Ranger rested his head against Crystals, "I would like to think so, but our relationship its," Ranger paused again, "complicated." Ranger smiled ever so slightly, "She thinks I'm Batman."

Crystal laughed out loud. "You? Batman? Let me guess. You are still pulling all of that mystery crap you started when you left?" She rolled her eyes.

"All relationships are complicated. Just look at me and Lester. That is complicated. But, we worked it out...I think...but you and Stephanie." She put her mind back on track, "What is so complicated about it?"

"My lifestyle, it usually doesn't support a relationship and Stephanie deserves more than could give her. She wants to get married and have a family. I'm done with that, so I let her go."

"That is what she told you? She told you that she wanted to get married and have babies? That is why you let her go? That is bullshit Carlos. And please tell me you didn't tell her that line about your lifestyle not supporting relationships? If you did then that is why you aren't with her. No man thinks his lifestyle is relationship ready. That is why us women have to whip them into shape. Just because you are some big shot security guy now doesn't mean that you can't love someone. You more than anyone deserve love. Don't let it get away because you are too stubborn to let it happen."

Ranger shook his head, "I knew you wouldn't understand, fuck! I used Stephanie as bait when Scorg had Julie. She didn't once back out of helping me. One time, a psycho stuffed her in cupboard and for 6 hours, I was insane. And when I found her . . . I thought she was dead. No matter how hard I try, I can't keep her safe enough." Ranger's thoughts wandered to Bobby and all the pain he suffered when he lost the woman he loved. Ranger knew if he lost Stephanie he wouldn't be able to survive it. "I had to let her go, for her, to keep her safe."

"So let me get this straight. You love her and she loves you. You think she is more safe out on her own than with you by her side protecting her?" She looked confused.

"No, she can take care of herself, when she doesn't do anything stupid. She works for her cousin Vinnie as a Bounty Hunter. That's how I met her." Ranger got a fond smile on his face, "Connie called me in as a favor. Connie wanted me to show Stephanie the ropes. She was full of fire and didn't have a clue about Bounty Hunting. But no matter what, she never gave in and I admired her for that. But she attracts trouble like a magnet."

"So who is her partner when all of this trouble comes around? Since you let her go to keep her safe and all?" Crystal had a sneaking suspicion that Ranger was still the one there for her.

"Usually she handles things on her own. When things get out of hand, I help. She also has Joe, her boyfriend."

"Joe must help her an awful lot since you said she is out of your life. Does she love him too?" Crystal raised an eyebrow. It took a lot of practice, but Ranger taught her how to do it and now she was using it against him.

Ranger grinned when he noticed her eyebrow. "She crashes at his house when she needs a safe place to stay. Yeah, she told him she loved him the night I was shot in her apartment." Even though Ranger tried not to get a bitter feeling it his gut, it was there anyway.

"I have to meet this woman." Suddenly a thought came to her, "How long were they together before she told him and have you actually told her in words that you love her? And just what did she tell you when you were shot?"

"Stephanie and Joe have an off again, on again relationship that has lasted for 3 years. And it took three years for her to tell him. I'm still waiting for her to tell me. I told her more than once that I loved her."

"How though? I mean, Lester loves me, and I've always known it, but before I left he told me he loved me except he said that he loved me as much as he was able to at the time and that it didn't come with marriage or a family. Have you actually sat her down and told her 'I love you Stephanie?' We girls need to hear that or we will head for the hills and take our hearts with us." She looked out the window remembering how she did that very thing.

"I think if I flat out told her I loved her, she would leave me anyway. We come from different places. We just keep missing each other, and I hope someday we will be in the same place together."

"So, you are always there for her, she accepts your help and she is with another guy? Sounds to me like she is taking advantage of you. Like I said though, I need to meet her in order to get the full picture. I don't know if I like the thought of her using you." Crystal's mouth was set in a grim line.

Ranger worked hard at burying the irritation at Crystal's comment about Stephanie, "What I offer her, I offer freely and she gives me so much that, until I met her, I didn't realize I was missing. And it scares the piss out of me."

Crystal smiled. She knew exactly how to get to him. "Then it sounds like you need her. That is what scares you. Back on the base, hardly any of the women saw you as a real man, they saw you as a piece of hot ass, sounds like she is one of the good ones who makes you feel like more. You need that type of influence in your life." She gave him a comforting smile.

"I have never needed anyone before. I think old age is catching up to me," Ranger rubbed his face with his hand trying to dispel everything haunting him.

"You have always needed someone, you just never found her. Now you have and you realize that this is what you've always wanted, but never knew it." She gave him a sad smile and rubbed his back.

Ranger smiled ruefully at Crystal, "When did you get to be such a pain in the ass?"

"I've always been a pain in the ass, you just loved me too much to notice before. Look, Carlos, I know that it is gonna be hard for you, but you need to tell her exactly how you feel..." She noticed the look on his face. "Someday. I understand that you need to wait for that, but until then you can turn up the romance angle a little, so that it doesn't seem like you are only a friend." She noticed the wolf grin starting. "And by romance I don't mean kissing and touching. You don't want her to think that you are only after her body. Woo her Carlos. You seem like you know what she likes, use it." She grinned at him.

"Woo her? You have to be shitting me right?" Ranger grinned and shook his head. "What I should shower her with roses and candy? Give me a break. "

"No...that is cheesy. Think of her favorite movie. Surprise her with something from it. Does she like rides? Take her to an amusement park and win her a prize. Little things. Smile and compliment her. Make her feel beautiful without making it obvious that you want her body." Crystal rolled her eyes. _Men! What would they do without another woman to help them get the one they want?_

Ranger grinned as he thought of Stephanie's favorite movie. Suddenly thoughts of Slimer came to his mind and he started to chuckle. Crystal gave Ranger an odd look and this only made him laugh harder, because no matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was Stephanie drenched in buckets of slime. Not the romantic image here, but damn it would be funny. He stopped his laughing and said, "Not sure if I can pull it off."

"Let me help...jeez...what is her favorite movie?"

Shook his head and tried to bury his smile, "Ghostbusters."

"That is great!" Crystal smiled. Ghostbusters II was her personal favorite. "If she doesn't already have it get the Special Edition box set. It has both movies...if she does then get like a Slimer stuffed animal or a hat or t-shirt. You could tell her that you saw it and it made you think of her. Women love to know that men think about them when they aren't around." She smiled and thought of her Slimer pillow on her bed.

Ranger raised an eyebrow at Crystal, "You're serious aren't you? A t-shirt?"

Crystal sighed. "You are so dense. I have one. I ordered it off ebay. It is still in the package. It was an idea. I sleep in those things. One of my ex-boyfriends got me a Spiderman t-shirt because we saw the movie together. It was sweet that he remembered I liked it and he enjoyed the knowledge that I wore it to bed. It doesn't have to be a t-shirt." She let out a frustrated sigh. "You are completely missing the point." She rubbed her temples where the headache was forming again. "Anything that makes you think of her, pick it up and let her know."

Ranger thought back what reminded him of Stephanie and thinking of her in his shirts in bed always made him smile. Then he thought of her comment about his sheets, she liked his bed because of the sheets.

"I could always buy her the 1000 thread count sheets like mine for her bed, so when she sleeps on them she'll think of me."

"That is great. I am not gonna ask how she knows what your sheets feel like if she is with another guy, but that is great. If she likes them, say that you needed some new ones and thought that since she liked them so much, you got her a set. That is great. Yay! Progress." She laughed. "She is a lucky woman Carlos." Crystal smiled at him.

Ranger thought about how to present the sheets to Stephanie without her getting the wrong idea. "I need to find a way to give them to her without pissing off her or Joe."

"Hmmm...That is tough. Maybe you could get them there without her knowing. That way she can say she doesn't know who they are from, because they weren't given to her by you personally, but she would know because they are like yours. Or you could say that you knew she liked them and use them as a thank-you for helping with Julie? She couldn't turn down a thank you gift, right? He can't get mad if they were a thank you. I dunno this guy, so I can't determine how to not piss him off. I know that if you just gave me sheets Lester would be pissed...Oh, an idea...you said she is a magnet for trouble right? What if someone took all of her sheets from the laundry? She would definitely need new ones, right, then you happen to have some in her bed size." She stopped her rambling and stared into space in deep thought, tapping her finger on her leg, completely missing Ranger's amused expression.

"You have an odd mind," Ranger said, "Stealing her sheets? Stephanie is really perceptive about stuff like this and I don't want her to think she has another stalker either."

"She gets stalkers, too? I have only had two. Sounds like she gets them a lot more though. I don't know then. I'm sure you'll think if something. After all, you are Batman." She gave him a teasing grin.

Her comment made him think of something else for his Babe, "I wonder if I could find her the Wonder Woman TV series on DVD."

"Why Wonder Woman? Did she like it as a kid?" Crystal asked.

Ranger got a very fond look in his eye, "She sometimes thinks of herself as Wonder Woman."

"That is good. That is perfect. See, I knew you couldn't be that dense. That is perfect. It shows that you love her for who she is and who she wants to be. That is perfect." She smiled proudly.

Ranger shook his head and laughed, "You know you should probably get dressed now before anyone gets the wrong idea."

She looked down at herself. "Shit. I completely forgot. You go hunt down Wonder Woman while I go get dressed for the day." She answered playfully. She gave him another hug and hopped out of the truck. When she got to the apartment she realized Bobby had left and sighed. She was still irritated over the fact that the guys thought she needed backup to go into a bar. She smiled to herself and thought of the perfect plan for her day.

She took a shower and headed to her closet. What to wear, what to wear? She thought. She smiled as she found a great outfit. She pulled on the short cutoff jean shorts and debated which shirt to wear. She finally decided on a black t-shirt that had a rhinestone playboy bunny on it. She pulled her hair back and caked on the makeup. She wasn't much for makeup, but she decided to go all out with bronzer, heavy mascara and eyeliner. She took her hair down, gelled it and tousled it.

_Sexy,_ She thought as she looked in the mirror. She pulled out a pair of black flip flops to complete the outfit. She smiled as re-checked herself in the full length mirror. I look like a teenager again. She thought as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. _Look out Shorty's here I come!_

* * *

**Please review, even if you think it sucks!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Once again, we own nothing, except Crystal and Burgundy ... Please Enjoy!!**

* * *

Crystal walked into the bar and smiled as the men glanced her way. She sashayed to the bar and made sure she had an extra swing in her step.

"What's good here?" She asked the bartender sweetly.

"Pizza and beer." he replied.

"I'll have a large pepperoni and banana peppers and a bottle of Corona." She smiled and took her seat.  
Before she even got her beer a man came stumbling over to her table. He sat down and she just raised an eyebrow.

"You sure are a pretty little thing. How about I take you home and show you what a man can do to a pretty young thing like yourself?" He asked as his had slid up her thigh. She didn't even flinch.

Crystal smiled to herself. "I think that I am going to give you three seconds to get your hand off of my thigh before I remove it myself." The man blinked at her and burst out laughing. He stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her up with him.

"Just what are you gonna do?" He whispered in her ear.

With that she slammed her heel back into his knee and elbowed him in the ribs. She twisted his arm around so that if he moved the pressure would break it.

"Bartender? I am having some problems with this man. Do you mind if I throw him out with the trash?" The bartender couldn't speak. He was trying to hard not to laugh. He just nodded his head. She walked him over to the door and kicked him out of it. Effectively knocking him off balance right at two familiar sets of feet.

* * *

Lester and Bobby pulled up in front of Shorty's and sure enough Bobby's truck was still there, not a scratch on it. But, parked right next to it was a beat up maroon Grand Prix. Lester recognized it as Crystal's car, it had an Ohio vanity plate that read 'USHUTTY', Crystal's way of telling someone to shut up. Lester looked at Bobby with concerned eyes, "SHIT!"

"Well it looks like the days gonna get even more interesting." Bobby remarked as they got out of his car and headed for the entrance. "She's your girl so you get to go in first." Bobby said as he shoved Lester toward the door.

Lester and Bobby headed for the door, when it was pushed open. They stepped back and noticed a drunk guy come stumbling out and falling at their feet. Lester looked up at the door and saw Crystal standing there dusting off her hands. "Baby?"

Crystal just grinned at the guys. "This guy tried to get a little frisky, so I just had to show him who was boss." She crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "And to prove to you boys that I do not need a babysitter to go to a bar." She turned on her heel and walked back to her table with a cocky sway to her hips.

Lester looked at her dumbfounded. _What fuck, she just threw him out? _As she walked away, he almost fell over. She was wearing an authentic Playboy Playmates T-shirt and a pair of tiny little shorts. _What the fuck is she thinking coming in here dressed like that, I should be the only one seeing that much of her body! _Lester looked over at Bobby and he looked absolutely livid and both walked through the door into the smoke filled bar.

_And there goes my night_, was the only thought racing through Bobby's mind. He then took a deep breath "So how about we let it go for now. I'm really not in the mood for a verbal ass kicking from her" he said shaking his head.

Lester just gritted his teeth and followed her over to her table, she sat down and lit a cigarette. Lester sat beside her, "Baby?" He was still slightly speechless.

"Yes Darlin'?" She could see that they were upset and it made her laugh. "Looking at you two now makes me think that you don't believe I can handle myself." She saw Lester staring at her chest. She broke out in laughter again.

"You got to read the back. Yes, I posed nude for Playboy's Sexiest Bartenders of 2006 Calendar. I was Miss April. Did you happen to see it?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as she took a drag off of her cigarette.

Lester just stared and shook his head no. He couldn't believe it. She threw a guy twice her size out the door wearing a Playboy Playmate T-shirt and hot pants. She looked so good. Lester still couldn't speak.

Bobby decided that he just wasn't going to say anything. He then signaled Sharon, "Can ya get me a coke."

"Sure, handsome." after she walked to get his drink, Bobby turned to Crystal "looking good Angel." and then took a seat next to her.

"Thanks Bubby. I couldn't decide what to wear. It was warm out, so I decided to go for the cool comfortable look. Glad to see you ordered a coke." She said trying to hide the smile at Lester's gaping mouth.

"Um, Uh, Crys?" he noticed he was drooling and wiped it away, "I am impressed, about two things. You threw that guy out the door and you, miss shyness, posed for Playboy? That took some balls, Princess. Just like coming in here dressing like that."

She looked down and laughed. "Well a lot has changed about me. I have had a couple of stalkers over the past few years and I decided to know how to defend myself. Because of that I got rid of the baby fat I was carrying around and I was confident with my body, so I started to show it off." She smiled and her eyes widened as the pizza was set in front of her. "Thanks barkeep that was fast." She dazzled him with a smile before she grabbed a slice and munched away without a care in the world.

_Stalkers...what stalkers_, Bobby quickly looked over her head at Lester and he also wore a confused expression. "Angel you gonna tell us about those stalkers and you gonna share any of that pizza?" At her nod he took a slice.

"Nothing really serious." She shrugged. "Just an ex who didn't know how to take a hint and this strange guy who recognized me from the Playboy calendar. Nothing like that Stephanie chick that Carlos was telling me about." She went about eating her pizza.

_Well that's something at least_, Bobby thought, he seriously doubted anyone could attract trouble the way Steph did. "So Ranger told you about our Bombshell, did he. So what's your opinion?"

"I think I like her. I had better. I just spent an hour in my bathrobe giving Carlos dating advice. It took me forever to get a decent idea into his skull." She laughed and grabbed the slice that Lester was reaching for. At his stunned look she growled. "This is my reward to myself for eating the stir-fry that Carlos made." She narrowed her eyes. At his playfully hurt look she gave him a pepperoni with a big smile.

"Gee Thanks." Lester took the pepperoni from her fingers and ate it as he reached for yet another piece of pizza. He took a bite, "So, Dr. Ruth, what kind of advice did you give our boy?" Lester waved at Sharon to bring him a beer.

"First I had to get him to admit he loved her. That took a minute. Then when I tell him to admit it to her, in words, he says that she'll freak and that his life isn't up to that. After some more kind and gentle words from me, I finally got him to think of a good idea. I told him to think of something that reminded him of her and give it to her to let her know he was thinking of her. After some gentle prodding in the right direction he thought of a perfect gift." She smiled at the memory and giggled. "I think she is gonna like it. I hope that he wins her over in the end."

"We all do. Those two have been dancing around each other for a while." Bobby said taking a sip of his coke. "So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"I was thinking of going to the bakery to get some donuts and then putting in a movie. I am ready for an uneventful night in front of the TV. How about you?"

"Donuts sound good, but I plan on having an early night. My ass needs to be at work in the morning or Carlos may just fire me?" he chuckled.

Lester took a sip of his beer, "I could go for donuts and a movie." Lester grinned at Bobby, "I've worked three, twelve hour shifts in the past three days, I got tomorrow off." He took a bite of pizza. "Plus, I want to see that layout, princess."

Crystal blushed and thought about the way her layout was set up. It was really graphic, but it made her feel great. She pushed the last bit of crust away on the plate and looked up at the amused eyes of Bobby and Lester. "What? I am eating donuts too, I have to keep my figure in shape. As it is I am gonna go double rounds with my routine tomorrow. What is a good donut shop around here?" She asked Lester.

Lester licked his lips as he looked at Crystal, "Tasty Pastry on Hamilton. Steph raves about that place, she is a donut expert. I think, I recall that she used to work there when she was a teenager."

Bobby grinned, "She loves that place, and I guess you could say she has some memories from her teens that will always be tied to that place." He said the last part trying not to laugh, he knew it truly wasn't funny but he could still remember the expression on Steph's face when he asked her about that rumor.

Crystal had been around enough guys to know what he was hinting at. "Oh you just leave her alone. Unless you want me to tell everyone where you lost your virginity?" She smiled at his panic stricken face.

"Lets not go there." Bobby said wishing he'd never shared that story with. This was another prime example why drinking was bad.

Lester smiled, "I remember my first time, Carlita Havnos, under the bleachers at the football stadium, after the Homecoming game my Sophomore year of high school." Lester looked over at Crystal, "And I have a pretty good idea when and where yours went Princess." Lester gave Crystal a sly smirk.

Crystal saw his sly grin and tried to smile. She looked at Bobby who was trying not to laugh. "Really? Care to elaborate?"

Lester smiled and nodded toward Bobby, "As long as _Bubby_ doesn't roast my nuts for it."

"Hey as long as I don't have to share." Bobby through his hands in the air, really not wanting to relive loosing his virginity in the back seat of a truck with the daughter of his father's CO and then getting caught.

"Tell me then darlin', I want to know exactly what my first time was like in your own words." Crystal said huskily.

Lester cleared his throat, "You had planned a dinner party and no one showed up, but me. We started talking and you acted all shy and kissed me. One thing led to another and we ended up in bed. I knew you were a virgin because we had talked about at the cookout 2 weeks before. It was amazing. I was very gentle until you started getting into it and begged for more."

Crystal bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry to tell you this, but you were about a week late for that. The week after the cookout I lost my virginity to Carlos."

Lester's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his ears. His suspicions were true. They did have a history together. He shook his head to clear it, "What?"

"Well he came over the night he and Rachel split up and I comforted him. It only happened once and we both knew that it should never happen again. I thought I was falling in love with you and we both knew he didn't love me. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I felt guilty. I wasn't ever going to tell you but you were so damn cocky about you being my first. It kind of pissed me off a little." She look she was giving him said _I dare you to be angry, you cocky ass._

Lester listen carefully to her explanation. She was falling in love with him back then. That made him happy to know, but the fact she keep this a secret for so long was making him mad. He didn't want to be mad at her so he just took a deep breath, "I wish you would have told me sooner, I had thought all along that it was me. You do love me right? I love you more than anything, and I don't want to lose that." Lester took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, "I love you."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes Lester. I love you. No one else but you. Back then we weren't a couple." _Hell, are we even a couple now? _She thought. "That is why I didn't want to tell you. Can we just leave it in the past where it belongs?"

Lester was glad she loved him, but felt like it was going to come back to haunt him, "Yeah, the past is the past, baby. All I care is that you are here now, and you love me." He moved closer to her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "I love you Crystal." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, no tongue. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, he saw the tears threatening to fall.

"I was so scared to tell you and because I was afraid you were gonna freak out. Thank you for accepting it. I love you." While he was in this lovey mood she figured she would ask. "Does this mean we are officially a couple?" She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

Lester smiled and placed another kiss on her lips, "Yes". They stared into each others eyes, not saying another word, just smiling at each other.

Bobby was truly happy for them but the fluff fest was making him nauseas. "Ok, you've established you love each other and that you're a couple. Well its about damn time, it took you long enough." He grinned while saying this. "But can you guys knock it off with the mushy stuff your making me sick."

Crystal laughed and downed the last of her beer. "You sure you don't want to come over to see a movie?" He nodded and she smiled. "Alright then. We are going to that Tasty Pastry and headed back to my apartment. Talk to you later Bubby." She gave him a hug and grabbed Lester's hand and they left.

After Crystal and Lester left Bobby paid his from the night before and for his coke. He then got into his truck and drove back to the RangeMan building, so that he could get some sleep.

Lester and Crystal pulled up across the street from Tasty Pastry. "Here we are baby." Lester helped Crystal from his car and they ran across the street holding hands. They walked through the door and Lester immediately spotted Morelli. Lester nodded to him and turned to Crystal, "Get what ever you want, my treat."

* * *

Joe was waiting to in line to get him and Bob dessert. Four chocolate chip cannolis. He was upset that Steph had declined his invite to watch a movie with him tonight, so him and Bob would have a man's night. Beer, cannoli and some man movies, not the romantic comedy he had rented to watch with Steph.

Mrs. Carolli was taking her time picking out her donuts and Joe was getting antsy. He heard the bell over the door chime and saw her. He knew her but couldn't place it. She was holding hands and looking all googly eyed with one of Manoso's goons. He thought for a minute, Santos.

Joe made eye contact and Lester just nodded in greeting.

Crystal looked at the man that Lester had nodded to. "Oh my gosh! Joe? Is that you? You have changed since I last saw you. It was what about a year and a half ago? What happened to that pretty girl of yours?" Crystal didn't notice Lester's expression. "What was her name? Oh yeah. Steph...anie" She looked at Lester and asked the silent question. He nodded. _Shit! Joe's Stephanie is Carlos' Stephanie. This girl knew how to pick them_.

Recognition kicked in, Joe remembered her now. She was one of the girls at the photo shoot he had been put undercover on, as security, investigating child pornography ring. The photographer was a pervert at his best. He had volunteered to escort Crys to her hotel that night and they talked during the car ride. He thought he must have made a impression if she remembered him. "Oh wow, hey! I would have never expected you to remember me, much less Steph. She is doing good. How about you, it's been a long time."

"I'm great. Of course I would remember you. You took me home and didn't try anything. You were a perfect gentleman. This is my boyfriend Lester, but I think you two already know each other." She smiled trying to ease down the tension.

Joe smirked. _Boyfriend?_ "Yeah, sort of, he helps Steph out sometimes." As much as he hated to admit it. Joe nodded to Lester. Then realized it that he was next in line when the counter girl called 'Next'. "Excuse me a sec." Joe turned to the girl behind the counter to place is order.

Lester turned to Crystal when Morelli placed his order. He was in complete shock, "How in the hell do you know Morelli?"

She bit her bottom lip. "He did security for the calendar shoot. The photographer was making advances, so he drove me back to my hotel. On the way over, he told me to stay away from the guy because he was suspected of running a child pornography ring. A week later the photographer was arrested for it. He is a good guy. I know that we want Carlos to get Stephanie, but he really loves her. He showed me her picture. She is very pretty. He is a good guy, but Carlos is better." She smiled at Joe as he returned. "Darlin' will you go grab a half dozen glazed raspberry filled, and two glazed devils food?" Lester nodded and went to the counter, all the while eying Joe.

Joe eyed Lester as he walked past him to the counter. He stopped to speak to Crystal, "So ,how does a sweet girl like you get tangled with a guy like Santos?"

"I've known him since I was eighteen. I've known all of Carlos's employees that long. Since they were in the Army. I sold adult toys to the lonely army wives. Carlos, Bobby and Tank are like brothers to me. Lester, I have loved him since then, but it was only just recently that we decided to make a go of our relationship." She smiled at just how recent it was.

_Wow!_ Joe thought, he couldn't believe how small the world really was. "Well, it was good to see you again. I better be going. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Bye Joe. It was nice to see you. I'm sure that we will see each other again soon. I live here now and we have mutual acquaintances." She smiled and waved as he left the store. She felt Lester's arms circle her waist and she leaned into him. "I think it is time to go home. This day is giving me a headache."

Lester kissed her cheek and handed her the box of donuts. "Sounds good, baby. I think we could benefit in getting away from the real world for a while. Me, you, a movie and donuts." He pulled her into his arms. "Let's not think anymore tonight, ok."

She smiled up at him. "Sounds amazing. I can't wait to try out my new sectional." She kissed his nose and skipped out of the store to his car.

* * *

Burgundy laid on a bed suspended in the air by chains from the ceiling in her oriental style-decorated room. She furiously drew on a piece of sketch paper. She was feeling a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, and pain. Her father's other ten year old daughter who did not call him daddy had been kidnapped a couple weeks ago and found a week ago by 'their' father. In the progress, Ranger, her father, had been shot five times and then Julie, his other daughter, had shot 'their' father's shooter. Burgundy was upset about a few things, 1. her father's impostor went after the daughter that didn't call Ranger daddy and 2. the brat was getting all this praise for saving him. Burgundy was upset because she didn't find out about her father being injured until the next morning and that brat had gotten to see him in the hospital the night before. She had been forced to go see him in the hospital that day by her abuelo (grandfather) though she didn't want to. She didn't talk to him there and the only time she looked him in the eye was when he had cupped her face in his hand and forced her to but it had been through hurt filled eyes. She could see the hurt in his eyes as well, but didn't care. Her father and abuelo had talked for awhile, and when Burgundy left with her abuelo, Ranger tried to get her to give him a hug and kiss but she wouldn't so he told them to just go. Now, Ranger is out of the hospital and back at work and Burgundy was still upset. So, she lay on her bed and drew like she always did when she felt this way. Setting the pad and pencil aside, Burgundy got up and went to her dresser. She was hungry and she wasn't going to wait any longer for someone to get home. She grabbed a set of keys from a dish on her dresser and left the house. She went out to the garage and got on her moped. She wanted pizza and she knew just where to get it.

Burgundy parked her moped in a dark alley and when inside a small, unnoticeable building. Many of the people in here looked intimidating but not to her she knew many of them and didn't stick out like a sore thumb in her black attire. She went to a booth in a dark corner and sat with her back to the wall. A waitress came and she ordered a coke and a thin crust pizza, light on the sauce, with spinach, chicken, mushrooms, and cheese.

* * *

Ranger stood in front of Stephanie's door with the wrapped package under his arm. He decided to knock on the door instead of using his key.

He knocked on the door and waited for Stephanie to answer.

Stephanie was sitting on the couch with a quart of cookie dough ice cream flipping through the channels. As she reached the travel channel she stopped to watch The Top 10 sexiest beaches. Just as she allowed herself to imagine that she would actually see these places someday there was a knock on the door. Sitting the ice cream onto the coffee table she peeked out the peep hole. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ranger on the other side. "Whats wrong and why the hell are you knocking." She asked before she even got the door completely open.

Ranger was at a loss now. He looked at Stephanie and then gave her a smile, "Babe." He then remembered his purpose and asked, "Can I come in?"

Stephanie step aside. "Of course you can come in." She went back over to the couch and picked up her ice cream. Taking a bite she looked back at Ranger.

Ranger felt at a loss. When Crystal suggested that he give her a gift, he never imagined it would be so damn hard to do. He resisted the urge to shuffle his feet. Instead he sat down next to her and set the package on the coffee table. He smiled in amusement as Stephanie's zeroed in on the wrapped box. "I got you something," Ranger said quietly.

Staring at the wrapped packing on the table Stephanie didn't know what to say. She looked from the package to Ranger's face and then back at the package again. Not exactly sure on how she should react. She raised her eyes back to Ranger's and searched his eyes for answers.

Ranger wanted to laugh at her, but he was afraid she would miss understand why. He could see the cautious curiosity in her eyes. He tilted his head toward the package, "Its not going to bite Babe."

Stephanie took another bite of ice cream and moved towards the table. Picking up the package she noticed that weighed more than she thought that it would. "It's not a gun is it?" Stephanie's voice almost took on a whinny tone "Ranger you know I hate guns."

Ranger gave her his 1000 watt smile at her tone. "No, its not a gun." He moved closer to her and gently put his hands on hers, "Just open it."

Stephanie could feel her excitement building. She gave Ranger a quick smile and sat back the couch. She sat the package in her lap and slowly untied the bow. Unable to stop herself, she ripped off the paper. Her breath hitched as she noticed La Bella Linea across the top of the box in scripted letters. She lightly ran her finger over the words and then opened the box. Her breath hitched when she saw what was inside. She reached in and ran her hand across the soft surface. "Ranger you shouldn't have."

Ranger moved closer to her, once again. "I never really thanked you for all the help when... when Julie was missing." Ranger leaned forward and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "And I remembered how much you loved my sheets."

Stephanie had to stop herself from telling him that it wasn't just the sheets that she loved. She continued to rub her fingers along the smooth surface of the sheets. She angled her face towards his and had to stop herself from leaning into him. "You know that you don't have to do this, don't you? I would have helped with Julie whether you wanted me to or not."

Yes he knew, and that's what made him want her. But it also made him worry about her constantly. He brushed a tender kiss across her lips.

"You are an amazing woman, you know that?"

Stephanie sat on the couch not sure what to say. Her eyes were locked with Ranger's. For once she could see emotion on his face. She wasn't sure what it all meant. Her heart was sending up red flags, begging her to save herself. She did the only thing that she knew how to do. She broke the moment with a joke. "With sheets like these I might never get out of bed."

Ranger flashed Stephanie his wolf grin at her comment. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I don't need sheets to keep you in bed all day."

Stephanie unable to control herself ran her hands over Ranger's chest finally taking hold of his shirt with both hands and turned her face to deepen the kiss. She could feel the heat growing in her lower belly but she knew in the back of her mind that she was almost past the point of no return. She had lost herself in the kiss to the point that she didn't notice the ringing of the cell phone until Ranger pulled away.

Ranger cursed under his breath as he pulled away from Stephanie and answered his cell phone. "Yo" he said evenly. A slight frown came across his face as he listened and then he shut off his phone and focused his attention on Stephanie. "I've gotta go Babe, somethings come up."

As Stephanie watched Ranger walking out the door she didn't know if she should count the cell phone as a blessing or damn it to hell. Right as he reached the front door she called out to him. "Ranger, I love the gift. Thanks."

Ranger suppressed the urge to tell Stephanie that he loved her. If something was going to develop between them and he had to do this the right way. He took three steps back to her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear and kissed her again, "Your welcome." And he walked away.

Stephanie could feel her heart drop as she watched Ranger walk out her door. She stood there for a few minutes and then she decided that it was time to make her bed. She knew that tonight she would be wrapped tight in Ranger memories.

* * *

Ranger was beyond angry. Two hours she was missing. TWO! When he got a hold of Hal, the man was going to be needed some long term medical care. Ranger opened the door to Shorty's and looked around. He spotted her eating a pizza. He debated for a long time about just going over and dragging her out or just letting her talk. He closed his eyes focused his anger and walked over to the table, "You got room for one more?"

She still wasn't talking to him. Wouldn't for awhile. So she motioned with her eyes for him to sit.

Ranger resisted the urge to roll his eyes. So as calmly sat across from her and tried not to frown at her dinner choice. "You know the rules, I shouldn't have to keep reminding you?"

"And I shouldn't have to wait until eight o'clock to eat dinner.", She said, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"I had dinner already. Ella made sure the fridge was stocked and had some pre-made meals, this shit will kill you," he said pointing to Burgundy's food.

"I didn't want a pre-made meal and why is that you can curse but I can't?", she asked, her temper starting to flare.

Ranger raised his hand holding one finger up, "Number one - I'm your father." Finger two went up, "You're too young," and "Three its not very polite." Ranger watched as his nearly adult daughter glowered at him, "I would like to think I instilled better manners in you than what I grew up with."

"I am not too young! I'm 13! and who cares if it's polite or not.", Burgundy said slouching and taking a drink of her coke.

Ranger sighed. It would be karma that his daughter was just like him at that age. "Are you going to tell me why you're really angry at me or do I need to get your Aunt Celia after you?"

"Oh my God, like you don't know.", she said, rolling her eyes.

Ranger frowned at her, "I really don't know."

"Maybe it's oh... I don't know...everything that's happened in the last month?" She spat out.

_How, in all that is holy, did she not understand_. "I was trying to keep you safe. It was hard enough that he had your sister, I . . .," Ranger paused. "I wouldn't know what to do if he had you as well."

Burgundy's voice was softer when she spoke again, "We both know what you would have done...you would have gone on like nothing had happened."

Ranger reached across the table to take one of Burgundy's hands but she pulled away and it hurt him to see her so angry. "You're wrong Burgundy," Ranger breathed out slowly, "I would never recover if I lost you."

Burgundy didn't say anything she just looked away. It wasn't fair, Julie had three parents who cared about her, plenty of friends, and had lived a normal life. Burgundy's mother didn't even want her. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she thought about how she wished her life was. Ranger wasn't a bad father...just way too paranoid.

Ranger tried not to let the tears bother him. He hated when she cried. What could he do make her feel okay, that he loved her. "Hey, how about I clear my calender and we go somewhere this weekend. Just the two of us?"

Burgundy couldn't believe it, had he just said what she thought he'd said?  
She looked at him, "Really?", she asked in a small voice.

Ranger gave her one of his rare full on smiles, "Yeah, and better yet I'll let you choose the destination."

Burgundy smiled back, the first time in a while. She thought for a moment "I don't where I'd wanna go. But I'll be happy as long as you're there."

Ranger thought of all the security he'd have to arrange for going to a large crowed place compared to a smaller location.

He was happy to see her smile and look excited, "Well if we want to stay close to home we could go to Point Pleasant or . . .," he got a devious look in his eyes, "Or we can make a trip down to Disney World. Unless you think you're too old to go."

Burgundy smiled again, "Ok, but I'm not going anywhere near those creepy people in the character suits.", she said. Suddenly, Burgundy's cell rang. She let it ring. She wasn't going to answer it. She was happy for Christ's sake! The phone call or the person on the other end could ruin that!

Ranger gave Burgundy an annoyed look, "Are you going to answer that?"

"Wasn't planning on it.", Burgundy said. She took the phone out of her pocket and and looked at the screen. She stilled.

Ranger narrowed his eyes wondering who would be calling his thirteen year old daughter. "Who's calling?"

"Nobody,", Burgundy said with a cute smile, going to put the phone back. But Ranger was faster, he grabbed it out of her hands. Burgundy looked at him while he looked at the screen. She wondered what his reaction would be. She knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Why is he calling you?" Ranger asked his daughter as she tried to sink into the booth.

"Um...Maybe Hal's calling me because he wants to know where the fuck I'm at?"

Ranger frowned at her use of language and handed the phone back to her, "Tell him to come pick you up. I need to settle things up at the office before I'll be at home."

"What about my moped?", Burgundy asked, her good mood slightly diminished.

Ranger shoot his head in wonder, "Someone will pick it up and bring it home." He offered Burgundy a smile to try and not make her feel really bad.

Burgundy let out a breath of displeasure through her nose before answering the phone, telling Hal what she was told to tell him and hung up, slouching in the booth, pouting. While she waited for Hal to pick her up. Another late night for daddy dearest and tomorrow would probably be another early morning. "Maybe I should just live on the streets.", she said without knowing it, "I would probably see him more."

Ranger frowned at Burgundy. He hated the fact that she was so unhappy. Its hard being a single parent, harder when he had a dangerous life style. Before he could come up with a response to sooth her Hal came in. Ranger looked up at Hal, "Try to keep a better watch on her." He watched as Burgundy and Hal left together. Somehow he had to fix this and make her understand that she is very important to him.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE I AM BEGGING!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, but Crystal and Burgundy.**

**!!!EXTREME SMUT WARNING!!!**

* * *

When Lester and Crystal arrived at her apartment, Lester took a seat on the end of the sectional and watched Crystal as she bent over to go through her box of movies. He was definitely enjoying the view. Crystal turned around and asked him something but he was too busy picturing her naked to hear what she said.

"Jeez, Lester. Keep it in your pants for a minute. I just asked if you would prefer The Sweetest Thing or Independence Day. Now you don't get a choice." She stuck her tongue out and put in The Sweetest Thing before settling down on the couch.

Lester adjusted himself and cleared his throat, "I'd rather watch you more that anything, baby, but The Sweetest Thing is fine with me. I think its funny when the one girl gets stuck on her boyfriend's..." Lester started but Crystal cut him off.

"Piercing?" She cut him off. She smiled and stretched, wincing at the soreness of her back muscles. She saw Lester watching her. "I haven't taken self defense for a while, so the muscles are a little out of work." She smiled and settled into his arms.

Lester wrapped his arm around Crystal and grabbed the box of donuts. He took out one of the cinnamon cake donuts for him self and offered the box to Crystal. "I could give you one of Lester's Magic Back Rubs.", then he took a bite of his donut.

"Really?" She asked with a seductive lilt to her voice. "Just what would this back rub entail?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lester smiled, sat his donut down and moved her to sit between his legs and demonstrated as he explained, "First I would start at your neck and shoulders" He put hard pressure on her shoulders and dug into her muscles, "Then I would move down your arms." He felt Crystal relax. He massaged her arms and moved back to her shoulders. He stopped and questioned her, "You want me to continue?"

"Please." She purred. "This feels amazing."

Lester started down her back, "You think you could lay down on your stomach for me? It would be easier to do your legs that way." Crystal silently sat up, then laid down on her stomach. Lester kneeled beside the couch and performed his magic down her back bone. He stared at her ass as his hands moved closer to it, but skipped over her rounded bottom and started down her thighs. He felt her move when his hands touched her thigh.

She flinched when he touched her leg. "I thought this was a back massage. You keep that up and I'll think you are trying to get into my shorts." She giggled.

Lester laughed, "Baby, I'm not wanting in your shorts, I'm wanting you out of your shorts. He couldn't resist the temptation, he loved what she did to him. He bent down and bit her butt through her shorts.

She jumped and squealed. "Lester!" She squirmed as he tickled her and ended up falling off of the couch onto her back. Somehow she managed to pull Lester down with her and he landed on top of her their faces just inches apart.

Lester looked down at Crystal as he laid on top of her. She licked her lips in anticipation of the impending kiss.

"I love you, Crystal." Lester said then their lips met. The kiss started soft and quickly turned fierce. Lips, tongues and teeth colliding. Lester put all his desire for her in that kiss and he really hoped she felt it.

She was expecting the kiss and knew that it would be fierce. She felt the desire in the kiss and matched it with her own. When they finally separated she was gasping. "I love you too Lester."

Hearing her say she loved him made him want her more. Lester sat up on his knees and pulled her up to him. He picked up one of the raspberry filled donuts from the box and placed it to her lips. He watched as her lips closed around the glazed pastry. After she bit into it he pulled it away from her mouth and took a bite himself. He felt some of the raspberry filling hit his chin, but didn't have time get to it before Crystal did.

She couldn't help herself. She made a thorough job of cleaning up the filling. She looked up at him when she was finished. There was a scorching look in his eyes and she smiled innocently. "What. I love the filling. It is the whole reason for the donut. I couldn't let it go to waste." She batted her eyelashes.

Lester took the remaining bit of donut and stuck his finger into the filling, and placed it on her lips. He moved his mouth toward hers and licked the filling from her lips before kissing her deeply. She moaned and melted into his embrace. When they broke the kiss Lester said, "I have to agree, the filling is the best part."

She smiled and since the kiss had pretty much fried her brain cells responded with, "See, I told you."

Lester just stared at her. God she was beautiful. He thought about her for a moment and decided he needed to calm down a bit. As much as he really wanted to make love to her, the moment was way to perfect to ruin. He stood up and removed the button down shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt and he saw her eyes darken. He leaned down and offered her a hand up and pulled her to him. "Not quite yet, I think we should finish the movie we were supposed to be watching." He kissed her lips softly, a hint of raspberry still lingered.

"Movie?" She questioned, still a bit dazed. She shook herself out of it and smiled. "The Sweetest Thing. I think you'll like it. There is a lot of penis in this movie." She smiled and settled herself into the crook of the couch.

Lester chuckled, "I've seen it before, baby. I don't care about penis. I have one." Lester laughed. He sat her down in his lap on the end of the sectional and held her close, "I rather see Cameron Diaz and Christina Applegate singing in there underwear. 'If you like pina coldas and getting caught in the rain'" Lester started singing. Crystal turned and smacked his arm. "Ow!" Lester laughed.

"That is for wanting to see other girls in their underwear. If that is what gets your rocks off all you had to do was ask." She paused the movie walked to the stereo. She turned on the CD player and turned to him with a smile when Ludacris's 'What's your Fantasy' started. She danced over to him and saw his eyes widen as he realized what she was doing.

Lester watched Crystal in amazement. Here he was trying to keep the evening romantic and, ironically, sweet and she was turning the heat up. She turned around and bent over with her legs spread apart slightly and looked to him around her leg, he hair hanging down, she was stunning. She slowly stood up and lifted her cute little Playboy shirt over her head. She turned around revealing a sexy black lace bra. He was mesmerized with the movements of her hips as she danced in front of him. She moved closer to him, but just out of reach. She dropped down and came back up, her ass practically in his face. She started singing along with the song on the female verse, "I want to lick you from your head to your toes.." She danced like a seasoned pro. She skillfully removed her bra and flung it at him. He started to wonder if she had experience in this sort of thing. She turned back around revealing her naked torso to him. God, she was beautiful. She walked over directly in front of him and bent over as she removed her tiny shorts. Lester's jaw dropped when saw the underwear she was wearing. They were black boy short panties with 'Girls Gone Wild' printed on her ass in red letters. He couldn't believe it. His baby, his princess, had been a naughty girl in the eight years they were apart and he loved it. She started sliding the panties over her hips and watched him over her shoulder as she slid them down. She licked her lips as she turned around and walked toward him. His jeans were feeling a tight as she kneeled in front of him and practically slithered up his body. He knew his control was gone the minute she laid hands on him.

She knew the effect she was having on him and she loved the feeling of control. The song ended and he reached for her. She backed away quickly shaking her head. The next song started and she grinned evilly. The song was 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Since she had already stripped she decided to get a little more personal with his dance.

All Lester wanted to do was touch her but she wouldn't allow it. She backed away and the song changed. She started moving to the beat of the song, enticing Lester more and more with every movement she made. She looked at him seductively and moved her hands over her breast. She walked closer to him, turned around and bent over. Her hand came around and smacked her ass then moved her hands down her legs. She was driving him crazy. She turned around slowly while swaying her hips to the song. She bent over and lifting his chin up with her finger, looked him in the eyes and mouthed the words of the song, "I want to fuck you like and animal." She backed up and slid her hand down her body and touched herself between her legs and mouthed the next line of the song, "I want to feel you from the inside." That was all it took. Lester stood up and grabbed her around the waist, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

She knew it was only a matter of time before his control broke. She kept enticing him and wasn't the least bit surprised when he grabbed her and carried her to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and was stripped before she could even blink. He gave her a predatory grin and if she was wearing underwear they would be ruined. She crooked her finger at him and patted the bed with the very same grin. _This is gonna be good_, she thought.

Lester crawled up her body, kissing and licking random places as he made his ascent. His lips met hers, but his right hand was resting between her legs. He couldn't believe how wet she was for him. He deepened the kiss then he moved his finger to her opening and she arched her back pressing her body closer to him. He started kissing down her neck and to her breast. He licked and sucked her hardened peaks as his fingers stroked her wetness. He moved his lips further down her body, placing wet kisses down her stomach. When his lips touched her hip, she let out a loud moan. He moved his mouth toward her entrance. He licked up the center of her pussy before plunging his tongue into her. He was amazed at the sweetness of her. He licked and sucked her clit, his fingers still working inside her. He looked up at her. She had her head tipped back and her fingers pinching her nipples. She was glowing with pleasure. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She was writhing underneath him. She was getting close to cumming, he could feel her muscles closing in around his fingers.

She grabbed his head and arched her back pushing him closer to her as her orgasm took over her body. "OH GOD LES! YES! YES!" She came so hard and he didn't stop his torture. He just kept going. He loved her flavor. He didn't want to be anywhere but where he was at this moment.

Even after she came he kept going. She squirmed away from him and smiled at his bewildered expression. He was already half off the bed and she was feeling frisky. She tackled him to the floor and grabbed his cock. He gasped at her touch and moaned as she guided it into her opening. She wasn't in the mood for slow and sweet and her movements mirrored that hot frantic need she had for him.

Lester was shocked at the sudden sensation of being inside her. She was driving him over the edge quickly. She was impaling herself on him, she arched her back in pleasure. Lester held on to her hips guiding her on to him. He met her pace and thrusted up into her, going deeper and deeper. She cried out his name and he reached down and rubbed his thumb on her clit and she came screaming once again causing him to scream out her name as well. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and in a state of pure ecstasy. They just laid there for a while just holding each other, reveling in the moment they just shared.

Crystal gave a low sexy giggle. "First one that is able to walk gets first shower." She thought a for a minute. "Better make that a bath. I'm not sure that I could stand long enough to get to the bathroom and shower." She laid her head back on his shoulder.

Lester laughed back, "Does crawling count?" He held her close to him taking in her scent. He thought for moment, "How about we help each other to the shower?"

"The first place I am crawling is to the couch. I can deal with waiting for a shower if it means getting more donuts." She saw the look he gave her and grinned. "I need to increase my stamina. For some reason I think that I am gonna need it tonight."

Lester shook his head,"Baby, you are so gonna need it." He pulled her close to him and kissed her, deep and passionately. When he broke the kiss he said, "Let's get those donuts." and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She pulled herself up and grabbed the robe from the floor where she left it. She pulled it on as Lester pulled on his pants. She wobbled into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Lester turned off the radio as he followed her and hit play on the movie. "Now that we got the tension out of the way we might be able to finish the movie." She said as though getting rid of the tension was a chore that had to be done.

Lester chuckled, "Was that all that was , tension relief? I hate to see what it would be like when you are just plain horny." He pulled her to him and they relaxed into each other. Lester sat the box of donuts on Crystal's lap, took the other cinnamon cake donut he had picked out for himself and they started watching the movie, again.

Before the girls even made it to Peter's wedding, Crystal was watching Lester more than the movie. She wanted him again, but didn't want to seem too eager. She kept giving him glances but tried to stay focused on the movie.

Lester glanced down at Crystal as she wacth the movie. He caught her several time glancing at him with a eager look in her eye. She was irresistible and apparently she felt that way about him. He held her hand and continued watching the movie. By the time the movie was over, Crystal was asleep in his lap. So he carefully picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down and returned to the living room to turn off the TV and lights and to make sure the door was locked. He returned to the bedroom to find that she removed her robe and was laying naked with the sheets up to her waist. Lester figured he wouldn't tempt fate. He grabbed a pillow and went to sleep on the couch.

Crystal woke bright and early at 8 again. She rolled over and noticed that she was alone. She sighed and threw on her robe. As she walked out to the kitchen she noticed Lester sleeping on the couch. She smiled. She crept over to the CD player and turned it up all the way before pressing play.

Lester woke with a start, "What the..!" He covered his ears and saw Crystal standing there with her hands on her hips, smiling a evil smile. "What the fuck, Crys?"

She smiled and turned off the radio. "What do you want for breakfast? I was thinking of making omlettes and taking some over to Bubby since he has to work. What do you say?"

Lester relaxed when she turned the music down, stood up and walked toward her, "Sounds good to me, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss, just a soft kiss that said 'Good Morning'

She broke the kiss with a smile and walked into the kitchen. She got all the stuff out to make omlettes and smiled as he put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know , I love watching you cook, it's like watching an artist paint a masterpiece." Lester said as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Why don't you sit down and let me cook you breakfast. What do you want in your omlette?" Crystal said, unwrapping his arms from her waist.

Lester took a seat at the table, he wasn't going to break another barstool. "How about cheese, banana peppers, some sausage. Maybe a little bit of onion."

Crystal cooked as Lester watched and the morning was filled with laughter and good food. They joked about the old days and laughed at some of the stunts she had pulled since then. When breakfast was over she sighed.

"I need that shower that I never got last night." Suddenly she grinned. "Wait right here." She got up and went into the bedroom. She came back with a scrapbook.

"While I shower you can look through this. It is all of the stuff that you wanted to see last night. My calender layout, the pics of me at Girls Gone Wild, the Hustler pics, and the pics of me as a podium girl. Have at." She smiled and disappeared into the shower.

Lester sat in awe as he stared at the scrapbook, not opening it. He didn't know if he really wanted to. Did she mention Hustler pics?. He opened the scrapbook. The first page was the calendar shoot. These were hot pictures. She sitting spread eagle on the bar with her feet on two barstools, she was leaned back, arching her back and was spraying draft beer straight from the tap down her body. He thought for a minute, Oh My God, Morelli saw her like this!. He quickly dismissed that thought and turned the page. The Hustler layout, Holy Shit!, he about fell out of his chair. There she was laying on a white fur rug, surrounded buy her toys. She looked amazing, but of course he knew the pictures were touched up, the freckle on the inside her thigh wasn't there. Lester continued through the book, He laughed at the 'Girls Gone Wild' section. "Booty Shake Off?" he said out loud and shook his head as he read the sign over the stage on the picture. A little yellow arrow pointing to a blond head, whose back was turned to the camera, said 'Me'. Then a picture of her up close blowing a kiss to the camera. She was so beautiful, an obviously very naughty. The next pictures were of her as a podium girl. She was wearing a tiny pink string bikini in the boxing ring. She looked hot. The pictures were making Lester all hot and bothered so he decided to get dressed and fix him another cup of coffee.

Crystal was still feeling the effects of last night and they were made even worse by her abusing her shower massager. She got out of the shower and dressed in what she considered grungy clothes. She put on a pair of sweats that had had been cutoff at the knees and a tunic tank top. She pulled her hair up and put a hat over it before walking into the kitchen to wrap up Bobby's omlette.

Lester was staring at the closed book again when Crystal came back into the kitchen, looking refreshed. She was just wearing sweats and a tank top, but she still looked amazing. She didn't say a word to Lester as she walked into the kitchen and started wrapping up Bobby's breakfast. Lester watched her. He could hardly believe the pictures, but he knew they were her. He had every inch of her body memorized from the first time they were together. When Crystal walked over to the table and spoke it brought Lester out of his daze.

"Are you ready? Bubby is probably starving right now." She giggled.

Lester laughed, "Starving, I doubt it. But, I am sure he will be thankful for some 'real food'." Lester stood up and they headed toward the door. They left and headed for RangeMan. Lester's thoughts running rampid at the visions of the pictures in his head. _She is an amazing girl and she is all mine_. _Those other guys can look at her all they want, but I'm the one who gets the real thing_

* * *

Bobby woke up at five-thirty and realized he'd slept through his alarm clock. He quickly scrambled out of bed and rushed into the bathroom and through his morning routine. He then grabbed a black pair of cargoes and put them on with his combat boots following in quick secession. He grabbed a black T-Shirt and through it over his shoulder. He stepped into his kitchenette and realized that he had forgotten to go grocery shopping.

He exited his apartment and pulled on his T-Shirt as he headed down the hall. He made a quick stop at the break-room only to realize Ella hadn't stocked it yet so he grabbed a cup of coffee and made his way to the Comm Room, he managed to take a seat at his monitor with just a minute to spare.

* * *

Lester had seriously hoped that Bobby had eaten something, he went on work at 0600 and here it was 0900. He should be up for a break soon, he thought as he glanced at his watch. Lester and Crystal pulled up into the garage at RangeMan and parked in Lester's assigned space. He opened the passenger door for Crystal who had her hands full with the omelet and a thermos of orange juice.

Crystal was still amazed at what these men had done for themselves. She was lead up to the control room and hid the food behind her back. Bobby looked up and smiled at them. She knew that he saw everything from the moment they entered the garage, but she still liked the feeling of surprising him. "I brought you a present Bubby. Can you guess what it is?"

"Angel, I'm hoping that you brought me breakfast." he said as his stomach began to growl. The smell of the food Crystal was hiding was making his mouth water. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning, I forgot to grocery shopping." he grinned sheepishly.

"I made you an omlette. Loaded with fat and grease. Just how you like it." She smiled and brought it out from behind her back. "Orange juice too so Carlos doesn't flip a lid."

"Thank you Angel" Bobby replied taking her offerings. He then nodded to the other man in the Comm Room signaling to him that he was taking his break.

"How about we go to the break-room. Since we're not supposed to eat in here." He said leading the way. Once inside Bobby made his way to one of the counters and dug into his food. "Mmm this is good" he said between mouthfuls.

Lester sat down and Crystal sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. He chuckled at Bobby who was sitting across the table from him, digging into his food like he hadn't ate in a week. "A little hungry are we?"

"Understatement of the century." he said before taking a sip of his orange juice. "The only thing I've had this morning is a cup of coffee at 0600." When he was finished eating he cleaned up his mess. "So Angel when do you want to work out that business proposal for Carlos?"

Crystal bit her lip and looked at Bobby and then looked back at Lester. "Well here is the thing. The other day I got an invite in the mail from Hef. He is having a private party in his suite at the Palms next week and he wants to discuss me posing for the magazine. I posed once for the calendar but he wants me to do the magazine. He said that he is willing to pay me $75,000 but he also wants me to cover Lindsay's Playmate Mixologist part for a week while she is away. I really want to do this. That way I can raise the money myself." She smiled at them. "Hef knows about my dream. He supports it. He would even give me a full article in the magazine to promote." She looked hopefully at the guys.

Lester was stunned. He had to shake his head to figure out if he heard her right. "What?! You can't be serious! Hef as in Hugh Hefner personally invited you?" She nodded her head and bit her lip. He was completely shocked , but the look on Bobby's face was more of terror.

Bobby was shocked. He wasn't sure if he could form a coherent sentence in reply or come up with a reply that would get him into deep shit from either one of his buddies. "WOW" he realized that he wasn't being eloquent but that was the best he could come up with until his brain and mouth were in sync again.

"Please don't tell Carlos. He would shit a brick if he found out. I swear sometimes he is more like a dad than anything. If he found out that I was going to do this he would throw a fit and probably lock me away somewhere." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Ranger came into the room and leaned against the doorway looking at Crystal, Bobby and Lester. "You shouldn't tell me what?" He asked.

Crystal swung around so fast that she fell off of Lester's lap. She thought quickly and said the first thing that popped into her head. "I was talking about going to Vegas to elope with Lester." She clamped a hand over her mouth and shot a look at Lester.

Lester's eyes went wide. He looked to Crystal then to Bobby, before making eye contact with Ranger. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't lie to Ranger no matter what. "Yeah, that's all. We are going to get married in Vegas."

Ranger raised his eyebrow as he looked at Lester. He could see a slight panic in Lester's eyes. Then he looked over at Crystal and she was looking a little stressed with the smile plastered on her face. "So when are we all going? I can clear my schedule for the next few days, because Santos, there is no way in hell, I'm going to be missing _your_ wedding."

"We weren't leaving until next week." Crystal noticed the look in his eye and decided to play it cool and lie a little better. She could be amazing at it if she wanted. She was just surprised the first time. "We have to wait for him to get time off work. I didn't think that you would go for me eloping Carlos? Figured you would want to give me away like a proud papa." She blinked innocently at him. "I'm sorry that I was trying to keep it a secret."

Ranger just smiled at Crystal and out of the corner of his eye he could see Bobby shaking his head at Crystal.

"I insist the we go now. I'm the boss and give me an hour and I could have Lester and Bobby's schedule reassigned. And I'm honored that you would allow me to give you away." Ranger turned and pulled his cell phone and started dialing.

Lester was stunned,_ was he about to hop a plane to Vegas and marry Crystal?_ He turned to Crystal and gave her a look that said, You can't be serious. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Are we seriously going through with this? I'm not complaining," he wrapped his arms around her, "I'd love to be married to you, but this is so sudden. I was hoping it would be a little different, Baby."

Crystal just turned and gave him a smile. "Don't worry baby. Everything will work out just fine. I am not giving him the satisfaction of busting my chops for lying and I don't think you are either." She said under her breath. Out loud she said, "Oh Les. This is it! We are finally gonna be legal. I'm nervous though. I won't get my big white dress and I don't have any friends to be my bridesmaids" She wailed and big crocodile tears fell. "All I have are a bunch of Army men as witnesses! What were we thinking going to Vegas?" She cried a little louder.

Once the line picked up Ranger said, "Ella, this is Ranger. I need you to come in and take Crystal to Bridal shop." Ranger stopped and listened, "Yes. I'm surprised too. Plus I need you to log onto my phone book and call the people I have listed under section 12." Ranger paused again and turned and looked back Crystal, "You are not going to be married by some Elvis impersonator or one of those drive up windows. Leave it to me and by the end of the week you'll have the wedding in full style." Then Ranger continued out the room barking orders into the phone. He wasn't a master planner for nothing.

The minute Ranger walked out the room Lester flipped, arms flying in the air, "Holy Fucking Shit! What the hell was that! He has got to be playing us, there is no way on earth he can be serious." Lester turned to Crystal. " I love you, baby, really, but Now! We are getting married Now! This has gone to far, he needs to know the truth. I want to marry you, " He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "but I wanted it to be different. I wanted to take you to an exotic island and propose to you the right way and have a perfect wedding for you."

Crystal dried up her tears immediately. "Shit. Alright. I know. I'll go tell him. This is gonna be fun." She rolled her eyes and followed after Ranger.

Bobby had been holding in his laughter throughout that entire ordeal, but now that both Ranger and Crystal were out of the room he broke down in a hysterical laughing fit. He was laughing so hard he almost fell from the chair.

Lester stared at Bobby laughing, "What so fucking funny Brown? I'm sweating my balls off here. I so didn't expect this. Not that I don't want to marry her, one day, but NOW! Fucking NOW!"

"What the fuck is your problem Santos? You say you wanna marry her _One Day_ whats the big deal if _NOW_ is that one day? Shit, you're so fucking lucky to have this chance with her and all you are doing is moaning and whining." Bobby replied frustrated. "There are days I'd sell my soul to have what you do." He said as he got up to go back to the Comm Room.

Lester shook his head as Bobby left. Maybe he is right. _Why am I complaining, now is as good as time as any, _he thought. He decided to wait a minute before he went off to find Crystal. He sat down and laid his head on the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sorry for such a delay... moving has been a pain in my ass... anyways.. **

**We own nothing but Crys and Burgundy... Please read and review...**

**I apologize for typos**

**Ranger RPG Crew**

**Cupcake in Babe Clothing **(Ranger&Lester&Joe)

**Manoso's Babe **(Crystal)

**RangersNum1Babe **(Burgundy)

**Virginia Michelle **(Tank)

**Vivian **(Bobby&Steph)

* * *

Crystal caught up to Ranger and spun him around. He was in an office that was filled with men who were pretending not to pay attention. "Fine you want to know the truth? Take me somewhere private and I'll tell you." She put her hands on her hips and scowled at his satisfied smile.

Ranger closed his phone without saying goodbye and with his head he motioned the office at the end of the room. He opened the door and waited for Crystal to go in. Ranger stepped around the desk and sat down. He leaned forward and waited for Crystal to tell him what she was really up too.

She sighed as he stared at her. She rolled her eyes again. "I'll start at the beginning." She took a deep breath.

"I have been a little wild for the past eight years. I have been on Girls Gone Wild, I have been a podium girl for boxing, I have been in Hustler and I have been in a Playboy calendar." She ignored the look he was giving her. "Hef has wanted me to be in the magazine for months now and he invited me to a private party at his suite at the Palms and he is gonna give me the money for my catering company. He is also going to advertise it in the magazine and promote it for me. This is a big opportunity for me. I want to earn the money instead of having it handed to me." She looked up at him with a defiant look in her eyes.

Ranger couldn't help feel the disapointment in his chest. He knew she had a wild streek, but damn why did she have to sell herself to get the money. He turned his gaze away from her, "If you feel this the only way to go about making money. Don't let me stop you."

She knew that he was disappointed but she enjoyed the work. She got up and went to sit on his lap.  
"I know that you don't approve Carlos, but I really enjoy doing this. It is exhilarating. Besides. I'm gonna stay dressed in the magazine and just take over Lindsay's Playmate Mixologist role for a week for the web. I wear a Playboy tee shirt and show people how to mix drinks." She kissed his forehead. "I don't however want you to be disappointed in me. If you don't want me to do it, then say so now and I'll tell him no. I'll just get the money from Bubby and you and pay you back." She looked him in the eyes and waited for his response.

Ranger rested his head against Crystal's head and closed his eyes. "You may like what you do. But I think you're better than this, and worth more. If you want to be serious about catering, then please Crystal don't do this. Because you will always be labled, especially here." Ranger touched her cheek and kissed her gently, "Please let me loan you the money?"

Crystal was a little disappointed, but she covered it well. "Fine Carlos. I'll take the money from you now, but I will pay you back." She gave him a fierce hug and kissed his cheek. There was a knock at the door and before anyone could say a word Lester came through the door grinning like a fool.

Lester stopped dead in his tracks, he was happy and he was going to tell Crystal he wanted to marry her, now. But when the scene in front of him sunk in, he felt almost nervous. "Crys, I..." He started but looked at Ranger. Ranger quirked up his eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. Lester cleared his throat and moved around the desk to Crystal sitting on Ranger's lap. He reached out to take her hands and she responded reaching out to his hands. He pulled her to standing and he kneeled down in front of her looking up into her gorgeous eyes. "This isn't how I imagined it, but Crystal, I have loved you for so long. You are the only girl I ever really loved. Marry me Crys, Marry me. I want this more than anything. I want to be with you forever, I never want to lose you again, never again. I love you. Be my wife."

Crystal was speechless. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes! I love you too!" Lester jumped up and pulled her to him. He swung her around the office as he kissed her.

Ranger sat back and watched Lester and Crystal in amusement. "Should I call Ella for real this time and set something up?"

"Sure. Can you call Burgundy too? I want to spend some quality time with another girl." She smiled and leaned into Lester's ear. "We will celebrate personally tonight."

Openly grinning now, Ranger took out his phone and dialed his daughter.

Burgundy answered her cell. "Sup?", she said into the phone.

"How would you like to reschedule our trip to Disney World and get ready for Crystal and Lester's wedding."

Burgundy spit out the juice that she'd had in her mouth. "What?!"

Ranger chuckled over his daughter's obvious surprise then het got a wicked grin on his face. "Why don't I let Crystal explain it all to you." Ranger handed his cell phone to Crystal, tried not to laugh to hard.

"Hey!! So. I just moved to Trenton like a week and a half ago. I looked up Lester and we finally got hooked up. He just proposed and do you want to go to the mall to talk about this?" She said in one breath.

Burgundy laughed at the speediness of the sentence. "Yeah! That sounds great!"

"So do I get to meet you somewhere or do I pick you up or do we have to be escorted?" Crystal raised an eyebrow at Ranger as she said it.

"Tell her to have Hal bring her here." Ranger told Crystal. Hal was still on Ranger's shit list and he still had "Babysitting" duty on Burgundy.

"Did you hear that? You are supposed to have Hal bring you here. Then the two of us are gonna hit the town. We have a ton of catching up to do." Crystal smiled into the phone. "See you in a few!"

"Hey Crystal? Tell Papi that he's at RangeMan and can tell Hal himself.", Burgundy said.

"Ranger. If you are here and Hal is here why don't you tell him yourself?" She raised an eyebrow and Ranger sighed.

"Hal is here," Ranger said with a little edge to his voice. Crystal and Lester exchanged a worried look. With his jaw tight he left the office looking for the man who should be keeping an eye on his daughter.

"So. That was fun. I'm pretty sure that someone will be bringing you here shortly. Until then I am gonna be up in Lester's apartment taking a nap. Ok?" Crystal winked at Lester.

"Yeah. Sure. Nap.", Burgundy giggled, "See you later!"

Lester wrapped his arms around Crystal and pulled her to him. He kissed her full on the lips. He broke the kiss, " A nap, baby?"

"Yeah. I have a full day of shopping ahead of me. Catching up with Burgundy is gonna take a lot of energy. Why? Did you have something else in mind?" She asked with an innocent smile and a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Well..." Lester started placing soft kisses along her neck, "I have something I want to give you." he kissed along the other side of her neck, "I think once I give it to you," he kissed her lips, "napping will be the last thing on your mind."

Crystal sighed as she melted into him. "Really? Is that something long and Puerto Rican?" She giggled as he lifted her to carry her to the elevator.

Lester laughed, "No, Princess, it's small and shiny." He kissed her, "But I think there is some Spicy Puerto Rican Sausage up there, too." The elevator door closed as they went to the fourth floor.

She giggled as he held her and reveled in the feeling of being engaged. She loved this man with all her heart and he was actually going to be hers. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth as he carried her from the elevator and set her down in front of his apartment door.

Lester opened the door and guided her in, "I apologize for the mess. I've been a little pre-occupied the past few days." He walked her over to the couch and she sat down. He bent over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Don't move.", he instructed and headed to his bedroom. In a small wooden box in the top drawer of his dresser was the ring he wanted to give her, his mother's ring. He pulled it out and polished it up with the edge of his shirt. After his parent's died, he kept their jewlery, but sold everything else. He also intended on wearing his father's ring when they got married. He walked back out to the couch and kneeled in front of Crystal. He took her left hand, "This was my mother's, now it is yours.", he said as he slipped it on her ring finger.

Tears came to her eyes as she studied the ring on her finger. "I never in a million years thought that I would actually be marrying you. I never thought it was possible. I loved you so much. I didn't think that I would ever be as happy as the day that you told me you loved me too. Until today. So much has happened this week." She smiled. Then she frowned and looked at him very seriously. "You aren't just doing this because you think this is what I want are you?"

Lester reached up and wiped her tears away, "No, I want this. I lost you once, I'm not letting you get away again." he looked into her eyes as he spoke, hoping she could see the love and devotion for her in his eyes. He moved from the floor in front of the couch slowly covering her body. His lips met hers and the kiss they engaged in spoke volumes. The love the passion they had for one another. Soon their hands were roaming each others bodies and clothes were being shed. The heat he felt when flesh met flesh drove him wild. They made love on the couch and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Burgundy had just been dropped off by Hal. Crystal had said she would be in Lester's apartment so Burgundy took the elevator to the correct floor, got off and knocked on the door to Lester's apartment.

Crystal woke with a start at the knock. In the hustle she fell off the couch and cursed. She grabbed Lester's shirt and threw it on. "Um...Who is it?" Crystal called out as she tried to pull on her sweats.

Burgundy giggled. "It's me."

"Shit." Crystal said under her breath. She turned to look at Lester who was lazily pulling on his pants. "Go get some clothes on while I let her in."

Crystal went to the door and smiled as she opened it. She scooped Burgundy up into a big hug. "It has been so long since I have seen you. You have gotten so big! Come in. I have to um...change shirts." She siad as she grabbed her tank top from the table and put it behind her back.

Burgundy hugged her back and stood while she put her tank top on. "So...you and uncle Les?"

Lester walked out of the bedroom pulling on a black tank top, "Hey B" He said as he hugged her and kissed her forhead.

"Hey Uncle Les," Burgundy said, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead, like she always did.

"So as to your question. Yes. Lester and I are engaged and you and I are going shopping to celebrate." Crystal grinned. "Now let me get my purse and the keys and you can direct me to the mall." Crystal got her things and gave Lester a kiss. "Bye hotstuff. I think that me, you and the guys all need to go out tonight to celebrate. I'll be here around fivish ok?"

Lester nodded, "Yeah, That sounds like a plan." He pulled his wallet from his pants and pulled out a credit card." Here, take this. Buy what ever you want, there's no limit. Have fun, baby." Lester placed the card in her hand and kissed her cheek.

Crystal looked at the card and then back to him. She didn't want to take it, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. He seemed kind of on edge lately. Instead she just tucked it into her pocket with no plans to use it.

"Thank you honey. I'll see you a little later." She turned to the door and she and Burgundy made their way to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator, Burgundy asked, "So...which car do you want to take?"

"I only have one car. I thought that was what we would take. Is there another option?" Crystal asked confused.

Burgundy smiled a devilish smile before pulling four sets of keys out of her pocket.

"Wow. Where are those from? I know that you aren't old enough to drive. Wait. Are those your Dad's keys? I so cannot take one of his cars. He is pissed off at me enough." Crystal said anxiously.

"Oh he won't mind.", Burgundy said with a wave of her hand, "So, turbo, cayenne, mercedes, or big ass truck?"

Crystal thought about it for a minute and decided that her car didn't have enough room for all the shopping she planned on doing. She also figured that Ranger knew that and gave Burgundy the keys before she came upstairs. How else would she have them? "I love his truck and it'll have room for our purchases. How about that?"

"K.", she said with a smile as the elevator reached the parking garage. She stepped out and walked in the direction of the truck with Crystal following.

The girls hopped in the truck and Crystal immediately felt the power of being behind the wheel. She started it up and was getting ready to put it in gear when her cell rang.


End file.
